Stage Fright
by Tara1993
Summary: Nico comes to Dani again for help, but this time it's not for him, it's for his sister Isabelle. Can Dani help her overcome her stage fright, and can Isabelle help Dani and Nico admit their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**First I just want to say thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my oneshot 'singles night' you know who you are. They made me so happy, and even more eager to get this out to you. If anyone would like to go back and read my oneshot please do, however this story can stand alone from it. The only similarity that you'll find is one of the main characters in this story, Nico's sister Isabelle, was mentioned in my oneshot. Other than that they're two stand alone stories.**  
><strong>Please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some people say performing is one of the hardest things to do. Overcoming the stage fright and opening yourself up to an audience of people you don't know. Of course there are tricks to avoid stage fright, like, imagining everyone in they're underwear. In the end though it's up to the performer to overcome the fear on their own. But what happens when a fear that, before, had been so easy to overcome, is now the only thing holding us back?<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright Terrence, our hour is up, I will see you on Saturday." Dani said, rising from her chair to escort T.K. to the door.<p>

"And by the way," she started, T.K. turned to look at her "I am very glad that you're doing better." She said sincerely.

"No sweat Doc, few more months of physical therapy with Matty D and I'll be good as new. I'll be better than new, I'll be super new, ya know what I am sayin?" He laughed and opened the door, stepping outside.

"Yo, Nico I thought Xeno was takin me home today?" T.K. said when he realized Nico stood outside the door.

"He is, I am here to talk with Dr. Santino." Nico said, turning his gaze towards Dani who stood inside the door.

"Ah, super top secrete stuff, I got it, see ya later Doc!" He waved to Dani and turned the corner.

"He seems to be doing better." Nico said, stepping inside, Dani closed the door behind him.

"He is, I should have realized he'd bounce back, I just figured being shot would bruise his ego a little more but he seems to be doing okay with it." Dani said, turning to face Nico.

"So, why are you here, need a little more clarity?" She said with a smile.

"No." Dani's face fell at his tone. "At least not now anyway." He clarified. She nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"So then what's up?"

"I have another client for you." He said, sitting down next to her. "If you don't want to take it on I understand though."  
>"Why wouldn't I want to take it on?" Dani asked.<p>

"She can be a handful, to say the least." Nico explained.

"She who, who's the client?"

"My sister, Isabelle." Nico handed her a small card with information on it, she glanced at it but turned her gaze back to Nico.

"Your sister?" Nico nodded.

"She had a performance a few days ago, it was a pretty big deal for her, she got onstage though and lost it. Couldn't remember the words to what she was supposed to sing, started freaking out and ran off stage." He told her.

"So, stage fright?" Dani asked, he nodded.

"The thing is, as I am sure she'll tell you, she doesn't get stage fright, hasn't for a long time."

"So something triggered it." He nodded again.

"Look, her address is on that card, if you want to stop by you can but like I said, I'll understand if you don't want to take it on." He said, standing and moving to the door.

"It's not a problem Nico, I want to help. Besides how bad can she be, I have two teenagers remember?" She said jokingly. Nico opened the door and passed her a look, then left.

Dani stared down at the card again. "She can't be that bad." She whispered.

A few hours later Dani was in a cab, in New York City on her way to Isabelle's apartment. The building was beautiful on the outside and extremely nice on the inside, not what you'd expect of a typical NYC apartment complex. She rode the elevator to the fifth floor and walked to door 52B. She knocked a few times and waited.

"Yeah, who's there?" She heard someone call.

"Isabelle, its Dr. Santino. Nico, um, your brother must have told you about me." She heard footsteps and then the door being unlocked. A few seconds later the door swung open and Dani was greeted by a young girl, pushing long dark black hair from her face.

"Yes he did, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Dani shook it.

"Um, come on in." Isabelle turned behind her and kicked a few things behind another door then stepped aside so Dani could enter.

"Sorry about the mess, I am never really here." She explained as she led Dani down a hallway and into an open living room with a beautiful view of the city. There was a wall piano in one corner and sheet music was strewn about the room but other than that the room was immaculate.

"Here, you can sit down." Isabelle said, shuffling some papers off a large, white fabric sofa. Dani took a seat and Isabelle sat next to her, tucking her legs underneath her and leaning against the back of the sofa.

"So, I just came to introduce myself, I wanted to know when would be a good time for you to start your therapy." Isabelle sighed and brushed her hair back again.

"Um, I am not really busy anymore, since I am not performing right now, so you just name a date and time and I'll be there." She said with a sad smile.

"Your brother told me about your stage fright, he says you've never had it before." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, Nico talks to much, he shouldn't have told you anything." Dani suddenly became confused, Nico, talking to much? Nico barely talked at all.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look, I don't think it was that big of a deal, what happened the other day. It was a big night for me, some agents were coming to watch, it could have ended with a record deal or something. I was just a little nervous; I postponed the concert for another time." She explained.

"So you don't think it was stage fright?" Dani asked.

"I think it was my nerves getting the better of me. Look I know Nico wants me to go to therapy with you, and because I don't argue with my brother I'll go but I don't think there's anything you can cure me of." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, either way I am glad you've decided to go and we'll see what happens, who knows, maybe we'll find something I can cure after all." Dani said with a smile. Isabelle shrugged. Dani could tell she was Nico's sister. They had the same dark hair and eyes that changed with their emotions. When she first opened the door Isabelle's eyes had sparkled hazel like Nico's did every so often, once she started talking about her performance they'd flattened to a dark brown, Dani knew that look too, she saw it on Nico most of the time, especially when he was working.

She dug a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote down her address and a date and time.

"That work for you?" She asked, handing the paper to Isabelle. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there."

They walked to the door together and Isabelle unlocked it to let her out.

"Thanks for stopping by Dr. Santino." She said with a smile.

"It's no problem, I'll see you soon." She said, turning to leave.

"You know when Nico mentioned you he forgot to say how pretty you are." She said. Dani turned back to find her leaning against the door with a smile. She shrugged.

"Your brother doesn't talk much." Dani told her.

"Maybe not to you." Isabelle offered her another smile and then walked back inside, closing the door behind her. Dani sighed and shook her head as she headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so we've met Isabelle! hopefully you all like her so far, you'll see her more next chapter and you'll get to learn a little more about her and Nico's lives (at lease how I am portraying them) throught the story so stick around! Chapter 2 is already written it just needs to be edited so I'll have it up soon. Let me know what you all thought and send me some reviews! <strong>

**~Tara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter, they belong to their owners. I also do not own Necessary Roughness, Dani or Nico. Isabelle is all mine, that means she can do what she wants! :D**

* * *

><p>Dani had just gotten back to her house when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it from the pocket of her jacket and smiled when she saw Nico's name flash across the screen.<p>

"Hello." She said.

"Isabelle just called, she said you stopped by."

"Yes I did. I wanted to introduce myself and make an appointment." She explained.

"Yes, she said she was coming to see you Friday." Dani nodded.

"And I don't know why you said she'd be a handful, she seemed very nice." Dani added, moving into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Wait till you get to know her a little better." Nico said.

"She can't be that bad Nico, she's your sister after all." Dani rolled her eyes as she talked.

"She's an artist Dani, you may think she's an adult, and at 34 she's considered one, but she's not going to act like it." Dani laughed.

"So you mean to tell me she'll be like T.K.?"

"She's not that bad." Nico said. Dani laughed again.

"Well I am sure if I can control T.K. I'll be more than capable of handling Isabelle, but thank you for your concern." She said.

"I know you can't tell me what goes on during your sessions, but I want to make sure she's handling everything okay." Dani could hear genuine concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you everything I can." She said.

"Thank you." She nodded and told him she'd talk to him later, and then sat down to eat.

Dani saw a few of her other patients the rest of the week but with T.K. out for the rest of the season she didn't have to spend as much time at the facility as she usually did. He'd been ordered to stay at home and rest and he was actually listening and wasn't leaving the house except when he needed to. Dani was proud of how he was coming along, although she was still unsure. He'd bounced back so fast she was a bit thrown off, she'd expected anger and lashing out but he hadn't really been angry at all. That worried her, she knew that eventually something would set him off and all that anger would come pouring out, she just had to help him get some of it out before then.

At four o'clock Friday afternoon Dani greeted Isabelle at the door.

"Come on in, we'll get started." She said, ushering her into the back room where she held therapy.

"Nice place." Isabelle said as she glanced around.

"Thank you." Dani smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"So, just take a seat on the couch and we'll begin." Isabelle sat down, tucking her brown fringed boots underneath her and leaning back. Dani sat down on her chair opposite Isabelle.

"So let's just start at the beginning Isabelle, can you tell me what happened the night of your performance?" Dani said, sitting back in her chair.

Isabelle nodded.

"I was running a little late getting started, so everyone was calling for me to hurry up. When I got out onstage and looked into the audience I remember squinting because the lights were so bright, that was when I knew something was wrong; the lights don't normally bother me." She began, Dani nodded and listened closely.

"I sat down at the piano and nodded to the rest of the band to start playing, I was fine in the beginning, I was remembering what to play but when I opened my mouth to sing." Isabelle shrugged, "Nothing."

"And what happened then?" Dani asked.

"I shook it off and turned to the band, and we started again but the same thing happened. I could feel myself sweating from the heat of the lights and I started breathing kind of heavy. I got up and ran offstage." She said simply.

"Were you okay once you were offstage?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down but I knew I couldn't go back out there." She said.

"The guy that owns the center announced that I'd gotten sick and would have to postpone the show."

"Have you ever had a panic attack before Isabelle?" Dani asked.

"Once when I was younger, but never after that." She said, shaking her head.

"Look, Dr. Santino, I am going to be okay, I could perform for you right now and not have a problem." She said, adjusting herself on the couch so her feet were on the floor.

"Would you like to do that Isabelle?" Dani asked.

She glanced around the room and then back at Dani, "You have a piano?"

"My daughter Lindsey used to play when she was younger." Dani said, leading Isabelle to a sitting room behind the living room with a wall piano in it. Isabelle nodded and sat down. She played a few cords, testing the tune and then nodded.

"Alright." She said simply, and began playing an intro to a song.

"Do you know who Leona Lewis is?" She asked as she played.

Dani nodded, "I've heard of her."  
>"This is one of her songs." Isabelle said. The intro ended and she started singing.<p>

Dani watched her carefully, her eyes closed and her fingers raced across the keys as she played. She sang beautifully and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if Isabelle wasn't alone with her gift, but she couldn't really picture Nico singing.

When she finished she turned to Dani and smiled.

"I told you I'd be fine." She said

"Can you tell me why you picked that song Isabelle?" Dani asked. When she'd listened to Isabelle sing the lyrics had seemed somewhat personal to what she was going through

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down.  
><em>_So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run outta ground.  
><em>_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my song. Don't care about all the pain in front of me.  
><em>_I just wanna be happy. _

Isabelle thought for a second.

"It's Nico's favorite." She said, and then shook her head. "Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me." She said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"So the song is important to your brother?" Dani asked. Isabelle nodded.

"I told him it's to girly a song for him but he says he likes the lyrics." She said with a shrug, Dani smiled.

"You know what I told him his favorite song should be?" She asked, her eyes sparkling hazel. "Grenade by Bruno Mars." She started laughing; Dani gave her a questioning look. She turned back to the piano and searched for the right keys.

"It's not because he was a SEAL I'll tell you that." She said with another laugh, and then she nodded and started playing the chorus.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya, Throw my hand on a blade for ya.  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya, You know I'd do anything for ya.<br>I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain.  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same.<em>

She finished and shook her head.

"I know the song." Dani said. She also knew why Isabelle had picked it for his favorite, clearly she'd known about Gabrielle, and had apparently not approved.

"You have to promise you won't tell him any of this." She said, fighting back laughter. "I get that he has to be all scary security, don't let him know I told you he actually listens to music." She laughed again. Dani smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever happens in your sessions stays between us Isabelle." She explained. She smiled and crossed her legs on the piano bench.

"But I have to tell you that, even though I am glad you could sing for me, I am not that big of an audience. I think this was a great first step to getting you back out there, but we still have a lot to talk about." Dani said. "I think what you experienced the other night was a panic attack, and if you haven't had one for a very long time we need to figure out what triggered it." She continued.

"It was just nerves." Isabelle said, Dani shook her head.

"I don't think it was just nerves. When did you first start performing Isabelle?" She asked.

"When I was thirteen, I had a solo in a school concert." She told her.

"So clearly you're a seasoned performer, I don't think nerves are the root of the problem, I think it may have been a factor, but something else caused you to have stage fright that evening." Dani said. _  
><em>Isabelle nodded, "So what does that mean for me?" She asked.

"Well, more sessions with me, we'll talk some more, I can help teach you ways to overcome the nerves." She said.

Isabelle thought for a few seconds then nodded.

"I guess that's okay." She said. Dani smiled.

"Great, Then I'll see you next Tuesday, okay?" Isabelle smiled up at her.

"Yes ma'am."

Dani watched her leave and then went back into her office to fill out some notes. When she finished she closed the book and smiled. Isabelle was certainly going to be an interesting patient, especially if she gave away snippets of Nico's life every now and then.

Dani pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled as she downloaded a new song.

* * *

><p><strong>So the songs mentioned were obviously <em>Happy<em> by Lenoa Lewis and _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars. If you haven't heard either of those songs before go check um out! **

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this, I am so happy that it's being recieved well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! **  
><strong>I am working on Chapter 3 right now, it should be up in a few days. <strong>

**Thanks again guys, send me some reviews, let me know how I did! **

**~Tara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, we start moving a little more into the plot line everyone!**

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning when Dani got a call from Coach asking her to come in for a meeting. She found it a bit odd, things had been going well with T.K. she wasn't sure what the meeting would be about.<p>

She pulled into the lot a little before eight, locked her car and started heading inside. She was just about to the doors when she heard someone call for her.

"Hey, Dani wait up!" She turned to find Matt walking towards her, a smile on his face. She sighed inwardly. After the night T.K. got shot things between her and Matt had been strained to say the least. She'd been to busy that night to think about what had happened. The immense awkwardness that had filled the room when Nico arrived was not something she liked to think about. But she'd had a lot of time to think between then and now and she'd come to a few conclusions herself.

"Hey, Coach call you in too?" He asked when he finally caught up to her. She nodded as they entered the facility.

"Yeah, do you know what it's about?" Matt shook his head.

"No idea." He glanced over at her, "Dani, I was wondering if we could talk later." His tone made her look up at him; it wasn't the confident tone he usually held.

"Sure." Dani smiled and nodded as they entered Coach's office together. Matt took a seat next to Coach's desk while Dani sat down in one of the plush chairs. Nico entered a few seconds later and moved to stand next to Dani.

"What's going on?" She asked him, he shook his head and held up a finger, asking her to wait, she sighed but didn't press further. Coach burst into the office a minute later, clearly fuming about something. He sat down in his chair and glanced at the three of them then sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  
>"Nico." He waved at him, and Nico stepped forward.<p>

"Last night Terrence called into a sports radio show that was doing a segment on fans and their interactions with players." He began. Dani sighed; she knew where this was headed already.

"The show was running smoothly until T.K. de railed it by calling out the fan who shot him and then proceeding to bad mouth many other Chicago fans."

"He was doing so well." Dani said.

"So what happened Dr. Dani?" Coach asked.

"He never let himself lash out, he was trying so hard to forget about it and move on. I should have seen this coming, I am sorry." She said.

"Fix this." Coach said, looking at both Dani and Nico. "The last thing we need is more people getting shot over this." He stood up and left, Nico followed close behind leaving Matt and Dani alone.

"I guess you didn't really have to be here." She said, looking over to Matt, he shrugged.  
>"I may not be trying to fix T.K.'s brain but I am working on the rest of him, it's something I should've seen too, just the way he's been acting the past few weeks has been tense, he was bound to snap sometime." Matt said.<p>

"Besides, the guy's have practice, I had to be here anyway." He said standing. "Walk with me?" Dani nodded and joined him.

"So, you wanted to talk?" She asked as they walked to the practice field.  
>"Yeah, look Dani, I know you've been busy lately with T.K. and everything and I don't blame you for not having time for me but," Dani held up a hand to stop him.<br>"Matt, look, it's my job. I know you don't blame me but I still feel bad for it. This is what I do; it's just how it's going to be." He nodded and continued.

"That's why I wanted to talk. I've just been thinking a lot, about us, you and I. I just think maybe its best if we, call it quits." Dani looked up at him.

"Matt,"  
>"No, look I am okay with it. I understand you have a job to do and I don't want to get in the way of that. Besides, I don't want you waiting around for me either; my job is pretty stressful too." Dani nodded and let him continue.<p>

"I don't want this to be a bad break for us, I think you're a great person Dani but maybe it'd be best if we just stay friends." They stopped at the gate to the field and Dani nodded again.  
>"That's fine Matt, I understand. I was actually going to talk to you about the same thing, you beat me to it." Matt smiled.<br>"Well, I am glad it's a mutual decision then. Look I gotta run, practice is starting. I'll talk to you later though okay?"

"Sure, absolutely." Dani smiled and nodded as he turned and walked onto the sidelines of the field.

She walked up to the short chain link fence and rested her arms on it, watching Matt closely for any signs of regret.

"Your squinting again." Dani jumped and turned to find Nico behind her.

"Why are you so damn quiet?" She said. He shrugged and walked up next to her.

"Maybe it's not that I am quiet maybe you just aren't paying attention." He turned to look at her; she rolled her eyes and turned back to Matt.  
>"What did Matt do this time?" He asked.<p>

"Not that it's any of your business." She said, turning her gaze back to Nico, "But I am sure if I don't tell you you'll ask someone else and make it your business, so I'll just tell you anyway." He smiled but didn't interrupt her.

"Matt and I broke up, I guess." She said, looking back out to the field.  
>"You guess?"<br>"I don't know, the whole thing was weird. I mean, honestly I was going to end it with him anyway. I just don't think we were in love with each other, I think we were in love with the idea of each other, and as I've learned the hard way that's not what love is all about." Nico stayed quiet and watched her.  
>"Anyway, according to him it was a mutual agreement." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Nico.<p>

"So, you broke up with each other?" She nodded.

"This leaves no one for me to get rid of." He said it so seriously that she almost didn't catch the undertone of sarcasm.

"Ha ha, I am sorry you won't be putting your powers to use anytime soon, at least not in this situation." She smiled at him and he offered her one back. She let a few seconds of silence pass between them and then she took a few steps closer to him and lowered her voice.

"What about you and, Mrs. Pittman?" She glanced up at him.

"I can't tell you." He said simply. She groaned and slapped his shoulder.

"You're seriously no fun you know that?" He shrugged.

"You said you wouldn't compromise yourself, it's been almost a month Nico, can you at least tell me if you're still uncompromised?" He took a few seconds to debate his answer.

"You're right, I told you I wouldn't compromise myself, I don't lie remember?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Good for you." She said quietly.

"Isabelle says you're first session went well." He was an expert at changing the subject.

"Yes it did, and she agreed to see me on Tuesday." She said proudly.

"She said she played piano for you." She glanced up at him and nodded. "It was okay that she told me that, right?"

"You're family Nico, she can share whatever she likes with you, I just can't give you any information." She explained.

"So you can't tell me what song she played?" He asked. Dani smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask her."  
>"I did, she wouldn't tell me either." Dani shrugged.<p>

"Well, I could tell you but,"  
>"Then you'd have to kill me?" Dani laughed and turned to walk away.<p>

"How does it feel to have your own line used against you Mr. Careles?" Nico smiled and shook his head as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Nico I told you I can drive myself." Isabelle said as she grabbed her purse and followed Nico out the door to her apartment.<br>"And I told you I was in town and it wasn't' that big of a deal."  
>"You just want to make sure I actually go." She said, rolling her eyes.<p>

"I know you'll go, I was just doing you a favor." She kept quiet as they rode the elevator down and she slipped into his car.

"So it's convenient for you to take me to therapy, how am I going to get back into town then, you driving me back too?" She asked as they started out.

"You know you could stay with me, I have a guest room." He said.

"You never have any guests." She said, pushing buttons on the dashboard to turn the radio on.

"So it's empty now, why don't you just stay with me, then at least your closer to Dr. Santino's." She turned to look at him.

"You're not really offering me a choice are you; someone is probably at my apartment right now packing up my stuff aren't they?" Nico didn't say anything but glanced over at her. She sighed and leaned her head back.

"God, you know I can make my own decisions Nico."

"I don't doubt that, but this was a decision I made for you, out of your own best interest." He explained.

"You just wanna keep an eye on me." He shook his head but didn't answer.

They road mostly in silence for a while, the only sound was the radio playing and Isabelle singing along every now and then.

"So how long have you known Dr. Santino?" Isabelle asked.

"We've been working together for almost three months." He told her, she nodded.

"So are you two," She left it open as a question, knowing Nico would know what she meant.

"No, were not dating and we won't be." She watched his reaction carefully. Nico was good at hiding his emotions but after living with him all her life she knew a thing or two about the way he reacted to certain things.

"But you want to date her right?" She smiled at him; he sighed and turned the volume on the radio down.

"It's really none of your business Belle, I'd prefer you stay out of it." She smiled at her nickname; it'd been a long time since she'd had a decent conversation with her brother.

"You can just tell me, I won't let her know." She insisted.

"Look, weather I want to or not is beside the point. Dr. Santino has a firm rule in place that she won't get involved with anyone she works with, that includes me." He turned to look her in the eyes, hoping to make the point stick.

"Oh, please, if she likes you enough I am sure it won't be a problem." She waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Besides if I remember right you used to have that rule in place too and look at how that turned out." She said quietly. Nico punched the radio off and glared at her.

"We're dropping the subject Isabelle."

He only called her that when he was mad at her so she kept her mouth shut. She knew she shouldn't have brought up Gabrielle; it wasn't exactly an easy subject between them. She turned to look out the window, she knew better than to start talking again. Nico was upset, he'd taken away her music and he'd called her by her full name, he was done talking.

He pulled up in front of Dani's house a few minutes before her appointment but he didn't unlock the door to let her out.

"I am sorry I snapped at you Belle." She turned to look at him.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, it's my fault." She said honestly, he shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am trying to move on, Gabrielle and I no longer see each other, I don't want back in whatever kind of relationship that was." Isabelle nodded and reached over to give him a hug.

"Good, she wasn't any good for you; you deserve someone better than that Nico." She said, leaning back. She turned to find Dani standing on the porch waving at them.

"Speaking of someone better." She nudged Nico and then waved back at Dani.

"Out of the car Belle." Nico said, unlocking the doors. Isabelle laughed and grabbed her purse.

"See ya later." She got out of the car and waved at him, then turned to follow Dani inside.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I want to thank everyone who reivewed, you all are amazing! I am glad you were all okay with the song choices in the last chapter, I was a little wary about including them but I think it turned out pretty well. There will be many more songs included in the future (Isabelle is a performer after all) Some of them may be a little out there but I want you to remember to think more about the lyrics and what they mean, than who's singing them. If a lyric makes me think of something specific, that's why it's in the story, especially if I think it fits a character, or situation, I don't care so much who sang it. <strong>

**Secondly, I am hoping Dani's interaction with Matt was in character enough. I decided to take a different route in getting the two 'broken up' (after all this is a Dani/Nico story) I figured Matt is a pretty smart person, he can see when something isn't going to work out. And what Dani said about them being in love with the 'idea' of each other, is kind of my personal view on the relationship (I have no hard feelings for Matt though, I think he's a great character!) **

**And now I've talked for to long and you're probably all tuned out. So Chapter 4 will be up super soon, it's already all written out. We're gonna be getting to the root of Isabelle's issues. Send some reviews and stay tuned!**

**~Tara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So since I am a big fan of Halloween I decided to give you all a little treat and update early! Honestly I am not to thrilled with how this chapter turned out, I don't think it's one of my best but after re reading it and trying to fix it I think I've made it the best it can be. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you're staying with Nico now?" Dani asked as they sat down in her office.<p>

"Anything that can be considered a liability he likes to keep close." Isabelle explained.

"I don't think he see's you as a liability, he's probably just worried about you." Dani said. Isabelle shrugged and pulled her feet up on the couch.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" She asked.

"I'd like to know if you could tell me about your first performance Isabelle, we'll start at the beginning." Isabelle nodded and thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I was thirteen, and I'd gotten a solo in our schools spring chorus concert." She started. Dani nodded and let her continue.

"It was a Saturday, um, Nico was on his last week home before he was supposed to be shipped out."

"With the Navy?" Dani asked. Isabelle nodded.

"Anyway, The day had started out okay but, uh." She paused and glanced down at her hands.  
>"It's okay Isabelle, you can tell me."<p>

Isabelle sighed. "It's just that, I've never really talked to anyone about my life when I was younger."  
>"I understand, but whatever you say in here stays between us remember?" Dani said. Isabelle shook her head.<p>

"It's just the fact that someone else is going to know, it's kind of hard for me to get over." Dani didn't say anything; she gave her a moment to gather herself. In the back of her mind she had to wonder how bad Isabelle had it when she was younger. Nico never let anything slip about his parents either, it seemed like both the siblings had issues.

"Um, my parents, started fighting, again." Isabelle said quietly.

"Can you remember what it was about?" Dani asked.

"About me, Nico was going away and that left them to take care of me." Isabelle stopped at Dani's confused look.

"I am sure you noticed I am a lot younger than Nico, there's about ten years between us, I was an accident." She explained.

"Did your parents tell you that?" Dani asked. Isabelle didn't answer but Dani knew.

"Anyway, they started arguing, mom locked herself in her room, dad left for the local bar." She said it so simply, Dani assumed it was an all to common occurrence.

"But all of that is a story for a different time." Isabelle said with a smile.

"So I was left alone with Nico who was pretty pissed off himself, I went into my room, I figured I wouldn't be going to the concert, mom wasn't going to come out of her room and dad took the car." Dani listened carefully.  
>"But Nico came in and told me to get ready, that he wasn't going to let me miss out on my first solo." Isabelle smiled.<br>"He called a cab and paid to take us into the city to my school. When I got there I started freaking out, I was really nervous. Nico walked back to the practice room with me and told me that I would be okay and that he would be right out front watching me." Dani nodded and she continued.

"I was still pretty nervous, I was upset that my parents were fighting, I was sad that Nico was leaving, but I went out onstage anyway. Nico was like, front center, watching me and he gave me a thumbs up and I knew I'd be okay. So I sang my solo and I was fine." Dani smiled as Isabelle told her story, Nico clearly cared a lot about his sister.

"When the concert was finished he took me out for ice cream and, then we went back home." She looked up at Dani, indicating she was done with her story.  
>"What happened when you got back home?" Dani asked.<br>"I don't want to talk about it right now." Isabelle said quickly.

Dani nodded, "We will have to talk about it eventually Isabelle, clearly your home situation played a big part in making you who you are, that could have something to do with the panic attack you had." She explained.

"Just not now." Isabelle insisted.

"Okay, not now." Isabelle sighed and nodded.

"So you and your brother are very close." Dan stated.  
>"Nico took care of me when I was young, when he got shipped out he always wrote to me to make sure I was okay."<p>

"How did you feel about him leaving for the Navy?" Dani asked. Isabelle shrugged.

"I wasn't angry with him, if that's what you think. If anything I was jealous that he got to leave and I had to stay." Dani nodded.

"Did he come back to visit you?"  
>"As often as he could, being a SEAL takes away a lot of time, but every now and then he'd have a few weeks leave and he came to visit." Isabelle said.<br>Dani was quiet as she thought for a few minutes.

"So your first performance was a little stressful for you, were you thinking about it the other night, when you had your panic attack?" Dani asked.

Isabelle shrugged, "I might have, I don't know." She told her.

"Isabelle, as much as I know your not going to enjoy it, I think talking about your family and your home life is going to help you. You didn't tell me much today but I am assuming your parents probably weren't the greatest." Isabelle scoffed and nodded.

"So the effect they had on you can be long lasting, it might not be something you think about in the forefront of your mind but subconsciously that can still be harming you, do you understand?" She asked. Isabelle nodded silently.

"I think you should talk to Nico, make sure he understands what we're going to need to talk about. I know your brother doesn't like to discuss your family either but I need him to understand that it's to help you. I think it would be best if he heard it from you but if he has any problems with it he can call me okay?" Isabelle nodded again.

"This is going to help you in the long run Isabelle, I know it may not seem that way now, and I know that there are going to be a lot of things you aren't going to want to talk to me about, but it's all to help you, alright?"

"I understand, it's just going to be difficult for me." Isabelle said.  
>"I know, but I am not going to force you to do anything you really don't want to do, if I push to far into your life, all you have to do is let me know and we'll stop and talk about why it upsets you." Isabelle nodded and smiled.<p>

"Thanks Dr. Santino." Dani smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Nico asked after he and Isabelle had gotten back to his apartment.<p>

"I am capable of cooking my own food you know?" She said as she poked around the living room.

"I am making us dinner." Nico said, not bothering to argue. Isabelle laughed, and then made her way to the guest room to change. She walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later in a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and a light jacket.

"You want help?" She asked, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Set the table." Nico pointed to the cupboards containing the plates. She smiled and set two places on the dining room table then went back to watch him cook. She pulled up a barstool and let her chin rest in her hands as she watched her brother. Nico cooked for her all the time when she was younger, she'd never managed much more than a grilled cheese and even that she burnt most of the time.

Dinner tonight consisted of Isabelle's favorite, lots of pasta. She smiled as she took the bowl from him and dished out enough for each of them.

"You made my favorite on purpose, did something happen to someone?" Isabelle asked warily.

"No, I just know it's your favorite, I am trying to be nice here." He said, handing her a glass of wine. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I am just kidding."

They ate in silence, which was okay with Isabelle, she was to busy enjoying the food to talk. Once they finished eating she helped Nico clean up and then sat down with him on the couch, a fresh glass of wine in hand.

"So did you have a good session with Dr. Santino today?" He asked.

"It was alright, it's not gonna be as easy as I thought though." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why, what did you do today?"

"She asked about my first performance, the solo I had when I was thirteen." Nico nodded.

"She wants me to talk about our family." Isabelle told him, he was quiet for a few seconds.

"If it's going to help you get over this, talk about whatever she asks you to Belle." He told her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and took her hand in his.

"I know you had it worse off than I did. If I could do it again I wouldn't have left you." There was regret in his eyes and it upset her.

"Don't say that, I did fine on my own." She insisted.

"I should have been there for you Belle, I am sorry I wasn't." She let him pull her into a hug, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to stay, it was good you got out, you lived your life how you wanted, that's what I am doing now. I don't blame you for leaving." She said quietly.

He was silent for a while, then he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Talk to Dr. Santino, it's for the best."

"You realize that means she'll know about you too, I mean we are brother and sister, we had the same parents." He shrugged.  
>"I thought you were trying to keep her out of the loop with all that, when you first talked to me about her you said she didn't know you that well, I know what that means." He raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"Nico, I am your sister, I get how you work. You keep as much stuff as you can from people and give away as little as you can and only when necessary. What _does_ she know about you?" Isabelle asked.

"That I am from Pittsburgh, I was a Navy SEAL and that I have a younger sister."

"So basically she knows nothing about you."  
>"Bell, I don't care about what she finds out about me, I care about you overcoming this and if you have to talk about our family to do that then that's just what you're going to have to do." Isabelle nodded and leaned back against his shoulder.<p>

"You know maybe if she knew a little more about you she'd be more inclined to think about being in a relationship with you,"  
>"Were not talking about this Isabelle."<br>She sat up quickly, holding her hands up in defense.

"I am just saying Nico, I mean she is your type and you can't deny that she's pretty." He glared at her but she just laughed, she stood up and started to back away.

"Besides Nico, it's been far to long since you've been in a relationship, and I think Dani would be good for yo," He cut her off mid word, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

"Okay, that's not fair, put me down." She slapped his back and tried squirming but he had a pretty good hold on her. He walked her to the guest room and sat her down inside.

"Goodnight." He said, then turned and shut the door behind him.

"I love you too Nico!" She shouted through her laughter.

"You know I love you Belle, just drop the subject and go to bed." He said through the door.

"Will you call Dani and let her know I talked to you?" She asked.

"Yes, now please go to bed."

She sighed but smiled.

"Yes brother dearest." She heard him laugh as he walked away.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock when Dani's phone rang. She was sitting in bed with a book, just about ready to go to bed. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, Nico's name appeared on the screen and she pushed the talk button.<br>"I assume Isabelle talked to you." She said, hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

"She told me you wanted to talk about our family; I let her know that if it's going to help her than she can talk about whatever you want her to."  
>Dani was a bit stunned, she figured Nico would want to keep it all secret, she should have known he cared more about his sister than his family life and whatever secret's it held.<p>

"That's great Nico; I really do think it will help her. If you want to come sit in on the sessions though,"  
>"No that's alright, Isabelle will be fine, I don't want to intrude, unless she needs me." Dani nodded.<p>

"Well, thank you for letting me know. You know your sister really is sweet Nico."

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"From what she said today I kind of gathered that you took care of her more than your parents did, I think you did a great job, she turned out to be a wonderful woman." She wasn't sure how many complements Nico ever received, if any, so she figured this would be a good time to give him one.

"Well, I wasn't always there for her but, when I was I tried to do my best."  
>"You did great." He was silent for a while, and then Dani heard Isabelle in the background.<p>

"Tell her I say hello." Dani heard her whisper.

"Isabelle says hello." Nico told her. Dani laughed and smiled.

"I say hello back."  
>"She says hello, now get back to bed."<p>

"Nico, it's like, ten thirty, I am an adult I am not going to bed this early, jeez." Dani laughed.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." She said.

"You have no idea."

"Nico, where the hell is your bathroom?" Dani heard Isabelle call.

"I'll let you go deal with her." She said.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to see Isabelle, I know you have a lot on your plate now with Terrence and everything but,"  
>"Don't mention it Nico, it's really no problem, I am always here to help that's what friends are for." He was silent for a while; she couldn't hear Isabelle in the background either.<p>

"Goodnight Dr. Santino." She frowned at the change in his voice.

"Night." He hung up first which was odd for Nico; usually he waited until the other person hung up. She shook her head, when had she noticed that?

The sudden change in his tone upset her though. He seemed so normal before, and then something she said must have upset him because he'd switched into his 'working' voice, which held no emotion at all. She sighed and sat the phone back down on the nightstand. Trying to figure Nico out gave her a headache; she closed her book, switched out the light and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so we got a little backstory on Isabelle! I hope I am not going to clechie with the <em>'oh my parents sucked and messed me up'<em> thing. I just know personally as a performer how things like that can weigh on you and I wanted to write about it. Obviously we know nothing about Nico's family so I am taking alot of liberty writing it the way I am and I hope it comes across okay and no one is upset by it. You'll be learning more later about their family and what went on so stay tuned.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you're all such amazing people and I love every single one of you. It really makes me what to write this story and have it be amazing and I hope I am living up to your standards. Let me know what you thought of this one! Next update should be out by early next week! **

**~Tara~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this one took me longer to get up, work was crazy this week and I didn't have alot of time to sit down and upload this. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by slowly, Dani wasn't called back into any meetings with coach which she considered a personal victory, it meant things were being handled with T.K., she'd take care of the emotional problems at his appointment. She didn't receive any calls from Matt, which was a relief; she didn't think she was ready for another confrontation yet. Nico didn't call her either, not that he had reason to, she'd just become so accustomed to him calling her with problems that when he didn't she realized she missed it. After four days of not hearing from anyone she was half tempted to call Nico and make sure everyone was okay, she put it off though, not knowing exactly what her reason for calling would be. Eventually Friday came and at eleven a.m. Dani was seated in her chair across from T.K.<p>

"Would you like to explain?" She asked evenly.

"You mean the radio thing? I am just tellin the truth Dr. D, Chicago fans are crazy." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the sofa.

"Terrence, you do realize that just because it was a fan from Chicago that started all this, it could have been anyone. If the Hawks would have lost, what's to say it wouldn't have been a Hawks fan that would have started the trouble?" T.K. sat silent for a few seconds.

"But it wasn't, It was some crazy ass from Chicago." He said with a laugh.  
>"That doesn't make what you did acceptable. Look, Terrence, I understand why you did what you did, but I am not sure that you do." She told him.<p>

"I did it cause people need to be aware of what's happenin," He said.

"Is that the only reason you did it?" Dani asked. He was quiet again.

"What do ya want me to say Doc?" He questioned, shaking his head.

Dani sighed, "Terrence, I think the reason you lashed out is because you were never allowed to from the beginning." She began.

"After everything happened you were in the hospital healing, then you were going through physical therapy and therapy with me, no one ever gave you time to vent and lash out about what happened to you." She explained.  
>"I thought I wasn't supposed to lash out?" He told her.<p>

"In a situation like the one you went through it's perfectly normal to want to lash out, but you have to know how to do it so it's acceptable. Calling into a radio show and bad mouthing all of Chicago's fans, not the best way to go about it." He nodded and she could tell he was thinking pretty hard.

"So then how am I supposed to go about it?" He asked finally.

"You can vent here with me, let me know exactly how you're feeling. We can talk to Matt and we can use some of the exercises he set's you up with to help you release some of your anger. I'll help you get over this in a more productive way, alright?" He nodded and she could tell she'd gotten through.

An hour later she walked with T.K. to the door and watched him pull off, then turned to the black Lincoln that was parked in her driveway. Isabelle was out first, waving at her as she walked up to the door, Nico followed close behind.

"Isabelle can you go inside and wait for me, I need to talk to Nico for a second."  
>"Sure." Isabelle smiled and passed a look to Nico that Dani tried to interpret but it was gone to quick, then she turned and walked inside.<p>

"So how are things with T.K. on your end?" She asked.

"The publicist for the Hawks is doing all he can to smooth it over, I talked to most of the people that called in with threats after T.K.'s little speech, it shouldn't be a problem. What about you?"

"I think he understands what he did was wrong, we're going to find a more productive outlet for his anger." She explained.

"What about Isabelle, how has she been?" Dani asked.

"Alright, I think she's nervous about what you're going to ask her today but, she'll be okay." He said, Dani nodded.

"I'll be outside if she needs me though." He added, then turned and walked back to his car.

* * *

><p>"So did you have a nice chat with Nico?" Isabelle asked when Dani entered the room.<p>

"We had some business to talk about, that was all." Dani took her seat across from Isabelle who was sitting cross legged on the sofa and smiling brightly.

"Nico says you've been working together for a few months now." Isabelle mused, Dani nodded so she continued.

"What do you think of him?" She asked, the smile never leaving her face.

"I am not sure we should be talking about your brother at the moment." Dani said. Isabelle waved her reaction away.

"I am just asking a question, I know Nico can come off a little, well, detached and he does his own thing but, I just want to know how he acts around you. If he's not being nice I'll kick his ass." She said seriously. Dani couldn't help but laugh, that would be something to see.

"Isabelle your brother is a very nice man, he can be, well," She couldn't come up with an appropriate word to sum him up. "He's just very Nico I suppose." She said finally.

Isabelle watched her carefully as she talked; she learned to read people at a pretty young age, Dani's feelings were a mix at the moment. Isabelle could tell she had respect for Nico that was obvious since they worked together. But Isabelle had seen them talking together and Dani always seemed a bit wary of him. She understood that too though, Nico could come across pretty demanding when he wanted to.

But the thing that made her smile the most was the flash of caring that passed across Dani's eyes. She wasn't able to tell if Dani cared for him as a friend or something more but if that emotion was there to begin with, it could grow.

"We can get back to me now if you want." Isabelle said, never losing her smile.

Dani nodded. "I'd like to talk about your parents today Isabelle, if that's okay."

She nodded, but her smile slipped. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"We'll talk for as long as you're comfortable, if you want to stop all you have to do is say so, alright." Isabelle nodded but Dani could tell she was worried. Her eyes that had been sparkling with hazel a few minutes ago had flattened to brown in a matter of seconds.

"Nico is outside, do you want me to go get him, ask him to sit with you?" Dani asked.

"No, no I can do it." Isabelle said.

"Alright. What I want to do today is go back to the first time you ever remember your parents fighting." She let the information sink in then continued.

"Can you remember how old you were?" Dani asked.

"I was like, four or five I think." Isabelle said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, do you remember what happened?"

Isabelle was quiet for a while.

"I was in the living room playing, Dad was in the kitchen and mom was in the living room with me. Nico got home from school and," She cut off.

"It's okay Isabelle, what happened then?"  
>"I don't remember." She said, shaking her head.<p>

"That's alright, what's the next thing you remember?" Dani asked.

"I was in my room, I heard a lot of shouting."

"What was the shouting about?" Isabelle shook her head so Dani asked something else.

"What happened next Isabelle?"  
>"More shouting, then, punches, then someone was crying." Dani nodded.<p>

"Who was crying Isabelle?"

She was pretty certain what the answer was going to be but she had to ask.

"Nico, he came into my room and I could tell he'd been crying."

Dani closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't realized what taking Isabelle on as a patient would entail. She figured she'd learn something about Nico but she hadn't been prepared for this.

"Did he say what happened?" Dani asked after she found her voice again.  
>"No, he just hugged me and told me everything would be alright." Her voice broke on the last word and Dani saw a few tears drop.<p>

"Isabelle do you want me to go get Nico?" She asked again.

"No, I can do this." She said, determination in her voice.

"Isabelle did your parents do anything else that day?" Dani asked.

"No, my mom locked herself in her room, Dad was in the living room but Nico wouldn't let me go out there, we stayed in our room the rest of the night." She said. Dani nodded.

"That's enough for today Isabelle." She said quietly.

Isabelle opened her eyes and sniffed a few times, trying to rid herself of the emotion.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

Dani shook her head. "Don't be sorry, none of this was your fault Isabelle, that's the most important thing to remember." She nodded slowly.

Dani walked her to the door when their hour was up. She watched as Isabelle rushed up to Nico and wrapped him in a tight hug. He whispered something to her and she moved to sit down in the car. Dani caught his eye before he could turn back around and she called him over.

"Tell her she can call me, if she needs to." She said as he stepped up in front of her.

"I will, is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"I think she'll be fine, she just needs some time to herself. But Nico, you should talk to her too." She added. She knew Isabelle valued Nico's opinion; he was just as important with helping Isabelle overcome her issues as Dani was.

"What do you think all of this has to do with the stage fright she had?" He asked.

"I think the effects of her childhood were long lasting. She didn't realize it because it was something she pushed away every day but, when she had the performance, with all the agents there and the fear of possible rejection or messing up, I think it triggered all of those memories and she didn't know how to deal with them because she never got over them to begin with." Dani explained.

"And it manifested itself as stage fright." Nico concluded.

"As opposed to violently lashing out at someone, I'd say she was lucky with that." Dani added. Nico nodded, then turned back to his car.

"Nico!" Dani called, he turned back around to look at her.

"Look, I can't tell you what happened today, Isabelle can but, I want you to know I am sorry, for what you and your sister went through." She said.

"I don't need pity Doctor." He said, "Isabelle might, but I don't, I moved on." He wanted to say more but stopped himself, he could tell he'd hurt her feelings by denying the sympathy she was trying to give. It wasn't that he meant to, he just didn't deal well with sympathy.

"I wasn't trying to pity you." She said quietly. He sighed and stepped closer to her.

"I never would have told you any of this." He said.  
>"Why not?"<p>

"Because, I don't think about it anymore, I vented my anger and I got over it, my past is my past, I don't let it affect me." He said. Dani nodded then took his hand in hers.

"I am still sorry that it had to happen." She said. He didn't say anything, just gave her hand a light squeeze then turned around and walked back to his car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Nicos' apartment was silent. Isabelle didn't even bother to turn on the radio and Nico didn't press for answers, he wanted to give her some time to sort out everything. When they got back Nico opened the door for her and she walked into his apartment, went straight to the living room and curled into the corner of the overstuffed sofa. Nico went to the kitchen, got her a glass of water and then joined her on the sofa.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked, handing her the glass. She nodded and took a drink but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Belle, you know you can tell me anything. What did you talk about?" He asked again.

"She wanted to know about the first time I remembered mom and dad fighting." She said quickly.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Nico, I don't think I can do this." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying.

"Why not Bell?"

"Because, I don't want to talk about any of this, I lived through it once I don't want to live through it again. Besides I think it upset Dani." She said between deep breaths.

"What did you tell her about Belle?"

"I didn't remember it exactly, I told her I just remembered you coming home from school and mom and dad got angry and then I ran to my room and you came in later and I knew that they must have yelled at you and hit you cause I could tell you'd been crying, but you said it'd be okay and you watched out for me." She said. Nico nodded and let her continue.

"I think it upset her though, maybe not so much that I was scared but that you had gotten hurt and were victimized. I could tell she was struggling with asking me about what happened." She wiped at her eyes and pulled herself out of his embrace, kneeling back on the cushions.

"I don't want to ruin her relationship with you."  
>"We don't have anything but a working relationship Belle, and personal things like that aren't going to ruin it." She shook her head and cut him off.<p>

"I mean the relationship you will have."  
>"We're not going to have a-"<br>"Yes, you will, just listen to me." She said, cutting him off again.

"Nico, I know you, you're my big brother. I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you, I am not stupid." She told him.

"Even if our relationship evolved into something more, nothing you say is going to control that. If Dani ever decides to be in a relationship with me she's going to find out about my past, better for her to know it now and make a fair judgment about who I am." He explained, she nodded silently.

"It's just going to be really hard." She said quietly.

"I know, but I also know that you're an extremely strong woman Belle, you can get through this." He said, taking her hands in his, she looked up into his eyes and offered a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I hope this was okay! Like I said before I know the whole 'bad parent' thing is kind of overused but it fit for how I wanted to write the story so I hope it's okay with everyone that I am using it. As always I am taking big liberties by writing this since we don't know anything about Nico's past. For all we know he could have had great parents, but hey that's why it's fiction right? <strong>

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really make my day and help me to focus and continue writing! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but I have another big undertaking comming up, I am getting a puppy, and I have to puppy-proof my house and get everything ready. That shouldn't take up to much of my time so I'll try and get one out maybe Thursday evening, Friday at the latest. **

**Keep sending in those reviews, thanks everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I am back! here's chapter 6!**

**Disclamer: I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter, I am mearly borowing they're beautiful words. I also don't own Necessary Roughness, or Dani, or Nico. :( **

* * *

><p>It was late when he found himself parked in Dani's driveway, although now that he thought about it, this was pretty normal. He wasn't sure why he chose to drive out here; he knew he needed to give Isabelle some space for a while, so he let her sit in her room uninterrupted. Around ten he went to check on her and found she'd fallen asleep. He pulled the blankets up close to her, wrote her a quick note so if she woke up and needed him she'd know where he was and then went for a drive. It was simply meant to clear his head but somehow he'd ended up in front of Dani's house and he wasn't sure how that had happened. He was a bit conflicted, he knew he should go back home, he needed to be around for Isabelle right now. On the other hand, he really wanted to see Dani. He sighed and shook his head, all Isabelle's talk about relationships was getting to him.<p>

His phone cut through the silence of the car as it went off. He grabbed it from the cup holder and glanced at the screen, smiling as he read the message.

_Are you going to sit in front of my house all night or would you like to come inside?_

He glanced up at the front door and saw her smiling at him from behind the glass; she opened the door and waved him inside.

He sighed to himself, trying to come up with a reason for being here at eleven thirty. He got out of his car and walked to the front door.

"Everything alright?" Dani asked, as she led him inside.

"Fine, I just wanted to talk to you." It wasn't a lie, he just hadn't thought of what it was he wanted to talk about yet. She nodded and shut the door behind him.

"I just made tea, you want some?"

"Sure."  
>"Go ahead and sit down, I'll be right back." She said, gesturing to the living room.<p>

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, she appeared a few minutes later, handed him a mug and then sat down next to him.

"Where are your kids?" He asked, It was a Friday night and they were teenagers.

"They are on vacation with their grandmother." She said, then smiled as she took a sip from her mug.

"You didn't go along?"  
>"I couldn't, everything that happened with T.K., I knew I needed to be here. They're alright though and I don't mind. It's kind of like a vacation for me too ya know?" She said, smiling at him, he nodded and took a sip of his tea as well.<p>

"So what did you need to talk about?" She asked, leaning back against the sofa.

"What Isabelle talked to you about today. I know your treating her as a patient, but I know that the information she gives you will involve me as well. I just want you to know that I've resolved my issues with what happened to me."  
>"You said that this afternoon."<br>"I know, but you didn't believe me this afternoon." She gave a small smile and nodded once.

"Nico, in my experience a traumatic childhood is something you never quite get over, when you're a child, your being molded and shaped by your parents, the things they do rub off on you, weather you want them to or not. I think you've resisted it a lot, and I think being a SEAL for most of your life helped you to deal with the anger but I still think maybe you have an issue or two that you could work on." She shrugged her shoulders and sipped from her mug again.

"What issues do you think I have?"  
>Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.<p>

"I am not trying to offend you."

"I understand, it's your job to fix things you think are broken, I am just asking for your opinion." He said. She sat her mug down in front of her and turned sideways so she was facing him.

"I think you have trouble trusting people." She said honestly. He didn't argue so she went on.

"I think the way your parents treated you made it difficult for you to let people in because you're afraid they'll hurt you. And, even though I know you don't like to talk about it, I think Gabrielle made it worse because for a time you trusted her and then she betrayed you, so you closed yourself off again."

He was watching her carefully and she had to turn her gaze down to her hands so as not to squirm under his watch.

"I didn't want to upset you." She said quietly.

"I am not upset Dr. Santino,"  
>"Please call me Dani." She interrupted, bringing her eyes back up to meet his.<p>

"I don't call you Mr. Careles all the time." She gave him a small smile.

"I am not upset Dani, I think your extremely observant, but honestly, this is how I've always been, I wouldn't know how to open up to anyone." Dani shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze down again.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't try." She said quietly. He was silent for a few minutes and she worried she'd truly upset him this time but eventually he spoke again.

"You're the first true friend I've had in years Dani, I'd say that's a pretty big step, wouldn't you?"

She looked back up at him and let her face spread into a smile.

"Yeah, I would." He nodded and finished off his drink, then set his mug next to hers.

"Nico, I want you to know that anything Isabelle tells me that has to do with you, I am not going to judge you for it, or treat you any differently because of it." She said honestly.

"I didn't think you would." He said.

"And I've taken up enough of your time so I'll be going, I should get back and make sure Isabelle is okay." He added, standing up from her sofa, she nodded and stood with him. They walked to the door together, he turned back to face her and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, for talking with me." He said.

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?"

She watched his eyes change for a split second, they deepened to a dark brown and then he blinked and the hazel was back. He caught her off guard when he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

"Goodnight Danielle." He said against her ear, then turned and left.

She closed the door behind him and watched him pull out of her driveway then turned back around and brought her hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second and let her fingers brush the spot where he'd kissed her, still warm from his lips.

She turned back around and stared out the window, something had clearly changed with Nico, now she just had to figure out how to handle it.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Nico finally got back home. After he talked to Dani he needed to clear his head once again. He shouldn't have kissed her, that was the first thought that flew into his head. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek but still, he'd crossed a boundary, one that he knew he could never un-cross, and now he'd have to deal with it. Of course if he was being honest with himself he didn't have a problem with it. He'd turn around right now and drive back to her house and do it all over again, and then some. He shook his head as he stuck his key in the door; clearly he needed to get his priorities straight.<p>

He closed and locked the door behind him then turned into his apartment, he smiled as he heard faint piano music, Isabelle was apparently awake. He walked down a back hallway to a room he kept empty except for a polished black baby grand piano. Isabelle sat behind it, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He leaned against the door and listened as she performed for the empty room.

_My heart's like this old suitcase, worn out, torn and frayed.  
>Can't hold what it used to, it's half empty anyway.<em>

_It's never too late to surrender_  
><em>it's never too late to make amends<em>  
><em>it's never too late to turn it over<em>  
><em>it's never too late, 'til it is.<em>

She continued playing for a while but she didn't sing anymore.

"Do you still play?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Sometimes." He said, stepping into the room.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged and turned back to the piano.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked, he smiled at her but didn't answer.

"Remember the song I taught you the last time I came to stay with you?" She turned back to the piano and played the opening cords to a song.

"Maybe." He said, she scooted over on the piano bench, giving him enough room to sit down.

"Come on, you know you wanna play piano with your little sister." She teased, turning back to look at him. He smiled but sat down next to her.

"I am not singing though." He said.

"You will, or I'll cry." She said seriously, repeating the chords she'd played before. He rolled his eyes and picked up a harmony as she started to sing.

_Sirens in the distance cry, the trumpets are sounding for someone tonight.  
>Strangers in a blood red light running around us they reunite.<br>The sky fell down a star shattered highway; I heard the wind inside me crying._

_Run and run, follow me back into the sun.  
><em>_On and on, still waiting for forever to come  
><em>_Don't know how to leave you; don't know how to leave you now._

_I wondered how this day would come, sure as the night falls, sure as the snow._  
><em>Never thought the light would break so slowly, but we both know we gotta let it go.<em>  
><em>Love be brave burn all the maps and let the ashes blow away.<em>

_Run and run, follow me back into the sun.  
><em>_On and on, still waiting for forever to come  
><em>_Don't know how to leave you; don't know how to leave you now._

She elbowed him in the ribs lightly as she played the music before the bridge.

"It's five words, you have to sing it." She said,

_Sirens in the distance cry,_

She smiled at him and continued,

_Don't know how to leave you  
>Don't know how to leave you now,<br>leave you now  
><em>_Don't know how to leave you  
>Don't know how to leave you now,<br>leave you now__  
><em>

He let the harmony fall away and watched her play out the rest of the melody. She let her hands rest on the keys when she finished.

"Thank you." She said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You're welcome."  
>"You really are a good singer you know, those five words were spot on."<br>"The fact that I just did that never leaves this room, understand?" He said. Isabelle laughed.

"Don't worry I won't make you sing again." She said. "But you should play more often, you're really good."

"So where did you drive to?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"  
>"The note you left said you went for a drive, where did you drive to?" She said again.<p>

"Nowhere, I just drove."

"No you didn't." She said, staring at him.

"Yes I did and you can't prove otherwise."  
>"Yes I can." She said, pulling out from his embrace.<p>

"How?"

She glared at him, then leaned into his jacket and inhaled.

"What are you doing?" He stood up and stared at her.

"I know where you went." She boasted, kneeling up on the piano bench.

"Why did you smell me?"

"I didn't smell you I smelt your jacket." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You need serious help." He said dryly, turning around to leave the room.

"I am getting help; you'd know that you went to my therapists' house tonight." She called as she chased after him.

"No I didn't." He called back.

"Yes you did, I know what Dani's house smells like and your jacket smells just like it." She said as she skipped up to the island and sat on one of the bar stools.

"I've been to Dani's house lots of times for work, I am sure the only reason my jacket smells like her house is because it's been in her house so often." He said, walking over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Sure, okay. So you went to Dani's house tonight." He turned around to glare at her. She laughed and smiled.

"Did you kiss her?" She asked, grinning.

"You need to go to bed." He said, ignoring the question.

"Its one thirty I am not even tired."

"Yes you are, that's why you're acting so weird." he said, shaking his head.

"I am not acting weird; I am asking a simple question. Did you kiss Dani?" She asked again. He didn't answer her, just walked past her into the living room.

"Oh my god you totally did didn't you?" She shouted, turning around to face him.

"Don't shout at me." He said.

"Nico, you kissed her!" She bounded off the barstool and hopped onto the sofa next to him.

"I didn't kiss her Isabelle, I just, I-" He was faltering for words.

"You have to tell me." She said, pushing at his shoulder.

"Isabelle, I didn't kiss her, not the way you think." He said, shaking his head.

"Woah, what?"

He put a hand up to stop her and quickly corrected himself.

"I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then I said goodnight and I left."

"Oh." She said, flopping down next to him and leaning against his shoulder.

"That's not nearly as exciting as I thought." She said quietly.

"Sorry to disappoint."

She shrugged and grabbed the water bottle out of his hand, took a quick drink and handed it back, he glared at her.  
>"What?" she said. He didn't answer.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll kiss her soon." She said, hopping off the sofa.

"I am going to bed, goodnight." She came around the back of the sofa, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bell." He called after her.

He heard her door close and he sighed, leaning back against the sofa. He did love his sister, but sometimes she acted like such a child.

* * *

><p><strong>So honestly this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I adore writing Nico and Isabelle, they're just to cute, I hope none of this was to out of character. I can't ever really see Nico singing, but it was only five words so, I made it work. I can however see him playing the piano, I don't know why I just think that's something he'd do. <strong>

**The song's used in this chapter are both by a group called The Rescues. The firs one mentioned, that Isabelle sings, is called 'Never To Late' and the one that Isabelle and Nico play together is called 'Follow me Back Into the Sun' Both are really beautiful songs and I recomend looking them up! **

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing from you all! Next chapter will be out hopefully in a few days, work has taken over my life again but I am gonna try and get it out in a reasonable ammount of time. **

**Keep sending in reviews, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Tara~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here we go, chapter 7! this is a big one, I had wanted to split it up into 2 chapters but then they seemed to short so you get one extra long one insted! enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the song mentioned below, nor do I own Necessary Roughness or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>By Monday Terrence was back in the coaches good graces. He'd called back into the radio show, under Nicos' strict supervision, and issued an apology to any and all Chicago fans, he also wished them luck on their next game. Dani talked with Matt and they came up with a few exercises that Terrence could do that would not only help his body heal but his mind also. Dani was proud with the progress he made, she told him so as they sat down for their appointment on Tuesday afternoon.<p>

"So you said Matty D would help me, what are you and I gonna do?" He asked.

"We're just going to talk; you can tell me anything you want, vent, shout, get angry, anything to get the extra anger out." She explained.

"And you think that'll help?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think along with what Matt has you doing, plus re adjusting to everyday life, I think it will help, yes."

He spent the rest of the hour explaining why he was so upset. It was things Dani knew already but she understood that Terrence had to explain it to himself for him to really get over it.

"You know I think your right Dr. D I do feel better." He said as she walked to the door with him.

"Good, keep working with Matt and when you come in on Friday we'll see how much better you feel." She said with a smile.

"Will do."

She opened the door and smiled at Isabelle who stood on the other side.

"Hey Isabelle."  
>"I know I am early, Nico had 'stuff' to do so he dropped me off early." She said with a roll of her eyes.<p>

"That's fine, come on in."

Terrence watched as she walked past him.

"Isabelle right?" He asked, she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head, "Just askin, Terrence King, nice to meet you." He extended a hand for her to shake which she took warily.

"I know who you are; Nico told me all about you." She gave him a smirk and he stepped back.

"You and Nico are buddies huh?" He gave her a once over and smiled at her.

"We're siblings, now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing matters to deal with. Dr. Santino I'll be in the kitchen if you don't mind." She looked Terrence up and down one last time then turned to leave. Dani suppressed a smile at T.K.'s face.

"Siblings, why didn't nobody tell me Nico had a sister?" He asked.

"Probably because he didn't want anyone to know, so you keep it to yourself understand?" She gave him a look he knew well so he held his hands in front of him.

"You got it Dr. D. I hope you have fun with her though, if she's anything like her brother therapy won't be much help." He said with a laugh.

"Terrence, she's making great progress with her therapy and that's all I can tell you. You really shouldn't be so mean to Nico; he's helped you out of a lot of situations." She said, Terrence watched her carefully.

"I thought you didn't agree with his methods Dr. D?" He asked curiously.

"Not entirely but that still doesn't give you the right to be mean to him." She told him. Terrence squinted at her for a second then nodded.

"You know I heard you and Matty D broke up." He told her.

"Who told you that?" She asked, he shrugged.

"Locker room talk." She rolled her eyes.

"Well we did but it was mutual and we've both moved on." She said.

"Yes I can tell." He said, "Sticking up for Nico and everything, but your doin a good job of keepin it on the D.L . otherwise." He said casually.

"Terrence, I am not involved with Nico." He held his hands up again and nodded.

"I get it Dr. D, you're 'not involved', don't you worry I'll keep it between you and me." He winked at her and smiled, then left.

Dani sighed and shook her head as she watched him drive off. That was not how she'd intended that conversation to go.

Not only did he now have her worried that everyone would find out about her and Nico, even when there was nothing to find out. He now had her thinking about the possibility of having something with Nico. She shook her head and cleared the thoughts away. Ever since Nico had kissed her, her brain had been all messed up. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she was extremely nervous to see him again which she hated because they had such a good working relationship before and now she had no idea what they had. It upset her, all he did was kiss her on the cheek and he'd shaken her whole life up and seriously messed with her head. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he gave her a proper kiss, but every time she let herself think about that she would lose hours at a time fantasizing about Nico kissing her, his lips soft and warm against her own, a strong hand holding her close to him, the other running gently through her hair.

She shook the thoughts from her head, she needed to focus. She headed into the kitchen where she found Isabelle seated at one of the barstools sipping from a water bottle.

"I hope you don't mind." She said, capping the drink and standing.

"No, that's fine. Dani said with a smile.

Isabelle eyed her curiously, Dani seemed distant all of a sudden, and she needed to know why.

"What were you and T.K. talking about?" She asked, pointing back to the door so Dani would understand she meant just now.

"He was asking about Nico and why he never knew he had a sister." Dani said.

"So you were talking about Nico?" she asked, she had to be absolutely sure. Dani nodded.

"Is that what has you so distracted?"

Dani glanced at her and shook her head. "I am sorry, Terrence is just, a lot to deal with." Dani said. Isabelle nodded and smiled.

So Dani was thinking about her brother, that was why she had that distant dreamy look in her eyes. She wanted to smile and jump up and down and maybe call her brother and say 'I told you so' but she'd save it for later. She had proof now that Dani felt the same way about Nico. Sure maybe it wasn't definitive proof, she didn't actually say anything but Isabelle knew, she could tell.

"So, let's go to my office, no harm in getting started a few minutes early." Dani said, changing the subject. Isabelle nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"So the past two sessions I've asked you to talk to me about an event, today I want you to talk to me about people okay?" Dani said as she and Isabelle sat down.

"Okay."

"I want you to talk to me about your mom and your dad. Anything you can think of it doesn't have to be specific, it doesn't have to be an event, you can just list things off if you want. I just want you to tell me about them." Dani explained

"Alright, who do you want me to talk about first?" Isabelle asked.

"Whichever one you're most comfortable talking about." Dani said.

Isabelle thought for a few minutes then began talking.

"Well, my mom wasn't so bad. When my dad wasn't around she would try and take care of Nico and I." She said, Dani nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I always kind of thought that she didn't mean for my dad to act the way he did, she never really caused any of it, that's just how he was. He would get angry at the littlest things and go crazy. Sometimes my mom would try to stop him or calm him down but he was a lot stronger than she was. I guess she would be so upset she'd just lock herself in her room. I always hated that." She mumbled.

"Why did that upset you?" Dani asked.

"Because it always just seemed to me like she was to scared to do anything so she ran away and hid. I mean, if I were her I would have tried to take control of the situation, no matter what the cost I would have protected my children, you know?" Dani nodded.

"So what would happen when your mother went to her room?" She asked.

"Sometimes Nico would have already taken me to our room. Other times we would be left alone with dad." She said.

"What would happen then?" Dani asked, she knew she was treading on eggshells here; she had to ask the right questions otherwise Isabelle would clam up.

"Usually Nico would make me leave, he'd tell me to go to our room or go outside for a while, sometimes I'd go but I wouldn't go all the way to my room, I'd sit in the hallway to make sure he was alright." She said.

"What kind of things happened when you left?" Dani asked, Isabelle was quiet for a while.

"Bad stuff." She said quietly.

"Like what Isabelle?" She shook her head quickly.

"I can't." She said.

"I know you can Isabelle, you got this far, don't backtrack now." Dani said. It wasn't that she wanted to hear what happened; she just knew she needed to get through to Isabelle.

"Take a few seconds Isabelle; I know you can do this." She said.

Isabelle took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"My dad would yell, really loud. Nico would try to get him to stop but when he was still young he didn't have much control over what dad did, he'd get hurt a lot." Isabelle said quietly.

"What about when Nico got older?" Dani asked.

"He was stronger than dad, especially after he joined the Navy, so he wouldn't get hurt anymore." She said simply. Dani nodded.

"What about you Isabelle?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Did your dad ever hurt you?" She asked quietly.

Isabelle was quiet for a while, then took a deep breath and continued.

"Yeah."

"When you were younger?" Dani asked.

"Not a lot when I was younger, just a few times, but Nico would get really upset with dad and especially mom when that happened." Dani nodded in understanding. Nico was the protector, as far as he was concerned when he was around his sister was safe. She could imagine that if something happened to her on his watch he would get really mad, especially with his mom for not bothering to stop it.

"What about when you got older?" Dani asked.

"It was pretty bad the first few weeks after Nico left. Dad figured no one was around to protect me anymore so he'd take a lot of his anger out on me. I wrote Nico about it and the next time he came home on leave he and dad got into it pretty good." Isabelle told her.

"After that he didn't bother me all that much, he still had his moments but I got stronger and learned to defend myself." She said.

"How did all of that make you feel Isabelle?" Dani asked. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Bad, look, can we just-" She stopped talking and glanced down at the floor.

"I need a break." She said quietly.

"That's okay Isabelle, you made really good progress today, we can stop." Dani said.

"I just, I am not any good at talking about my feelings, I mean, I can sing about um, I just don't like talking about them and analyzing them." She said.

"Okay, then make that your homework for next time." Dani said, Isabelle glanced up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Go home, find a song that expresses how you feel and then when you come in on Friday you can perform it for me. If singing makes you feel more comfortable." Dani explained. Isabelle nodded.

"I can do that."

Nico didn't come inside to pick her up, he didn't even get out of the car, he just pulled up, parked the car so Isabelle could get in, waved to Dani and then drove off.

She sighed as she walked back inside, she needed to figure out her feelings for Nico and fast, she wasn't going to ruin the relationship they'd built over a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>By Friday Dani had mentally prepared herself for seeing Nico. She knew there was a chance that he wouldn't even come in and talk to her but in case he did she wanted to be prepared. Unfortunately nothing could prepare her for being in close physical proximity to him. He walked Isabelle up to her door and the second he was within feet of her she could feel the nerves kick in and her heart sped up a bit.<p>

"Good afternoon Doctor." He said, offering her a small smile. Isabelle walked up behind him and another man followed her.

"I needed someone to play piano for me this time, this is Brad, he's my voice coach, I hope you don't mind that I brought him." She explained. Dani smiled and shook Brad's hand.

"That's fine with me."

"Can I take him to the piano?" Isabelle asked, Dani nodded and watched as she escorted Brad to the back room.

"So, I'll see you when you come to pick her up." Dani said, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Actually Isabelle asked me to stay, if that's okay with you." Dani felt her heart speed up a bit more but she looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course." She said, and showed him to the back room.

Isabelle was standing next to the piano when Dani and Nico entered the room. Dani glanced around and cursed herself for not having two separate chairs in the room. She walked over to a small sofa and took a seat, she felt Nico sit down next to her, extremely close because of the size of the sofa. Isabelle turned back to the two of them and smiled but then her face morphed into a more serious position.

"Okay, so, you asked me to find a song that explained my feelings and I think this one is the best representation." She turned back to Brad and whispered a few things.

"Do you know what she's singing?" Dani whispered to Nico.

He shook his head, "She wouldn't tell me."

Isabelle turned back around and Brad began playing.

_Four years old with my back to the door, all I could hear was the family war.  
>You're selfish hands always expecting more, am I your child or just a charity ward?<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless._  
><em>Hopeless, you're hopeless<em>

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go._  
><em>Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.<em>

Dani watched her carefully as she sang. She could tell the song hit pretty close to home and Isabelle was having a difficult time dealing with it. She closed her eyes but she kept singing.

_It's been five years since we've spoken last, and you can't take back what we never had.  
>Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times, before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless._  
><em>Hopeless, you're hopeless.<em>

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.  
>Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.<br>_

Isabelle took a deep breath and laid a hand on the piano, Dani figured to try and brace herself, she was struggling with her emotions.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl, how could you push me out of your world?  
>Lie to your flesh and your blood; put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved.<br>_  
><em>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl how could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being alone. _

Dani could see a few tears roll down her cheeks and Nico moved to stand up but Dani took his hand in hers and he sat back down.

"Let her get through this." She whispered.

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.  
>Oh father, please father.<em>

_Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks after she'd finished singing and Dani watched as Nico stood and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. She stood and motioned for Brad to follow her outside. She caught Nicos' gaze before she closed the door and made sure he understood that they could take as much time as they needed.

"Come sit down okay?" Nico said, he walked with her over to the small sofa and they sat down together. Isabelle leaned against him and tried to calm herself but she was far to worked up.

"It's okay, just take your time." He said quietly, she nodded and let herself cry as Nico tried to help calm her down. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair gently until she was calm enough to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be, yeah." She said, taking deep breaths to stop herself from crying anymore.

"You sang beautifully Bell." He told her, wiping tears away from her face. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, I started crying halfway through it was horrible."

Nico shook his head and pushed her chin up so her eyes met his. "That was what made it so beautiful, you connected with it and you made it your story, that's true talent Bell."

She turned her gaze away and closed her eyes.

"I am never going to get past this; I'll never be able to perform again." She said quietly.

"Yes you will, you and Dr. Santino are making great progress. The fact that you were able to stand there and sing a song like that, knowing what you've been through, that's amazing Belle. You have so much strength and you're so brave, you can do this." She turned her gaze back to look in his eyes and she could tell he meant it.

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I know so, and I'll be here all the way, understand?" She nodded and he pulled her in close for a hug.

"She loves you ya know?" She said as she pulled away.

"What?"

"Dani, she loves you, I can tell." She told him, wiping the last of her tears away.

Nico shook his head, "I told you we're not talking about this."

"I am serious, my last session when I came early T.K. was still here and he met me and when I left Dani stayed and talked with him. When she came to get me she was all distracted and dreamy looking, when I asked what they were talking about she said you. Trust me Nico, when a woman has that look on her face, they're in love."

"You're my priority right now Bell, I need to make sure you get better." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am an adult I can look after myself. You need to talk to Dani, you need to make a move, let her know you're interested, and don't try and argue with me because I know you are." She cut him off.

"She's good for you Nico, and as messed up as I am, I am still smart enough to know that you need someone to be there for you. I know you don't think you do but, well, you're wrong." She said with a smirk.

"Please listen to me. I am only saying this because I love you, seriously, you and Dani, get yourselves together, take some time alone, do some adult like things."

"Isabelle."

She laughed and pushed his arm.

"I am kidding, I mean, don't go that far yet, you need to at least kiss her first. And I mean a real kiss, not a kiss on the cheek, what are you ten?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh I am sure you will."

He pulled her in for another hug.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Santino now?"  
>"Yes please."<br>He stood and made his way to the door.

"Oh, Nico."  
>He turned back around to look at her.<p>

"Thank you for being here." He smiled and nodded.

"You know I love you Belle."  
>"I know, I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Dani was leaning against the wall in the hallway when Nico emerged, she stood up straight when she saw him and offered a warm smile.<p>

"Is she okay?" She asked, coming to stand next to him.

He nodded, "She's fine, she's ready to talk."

"I am glad you were here for her, I think she needed that." Dani said.

"I just hope that helped." He said with a shrug.

"I think it did. I think by singing about it, something she's made a career of, I think she brought it into the forefront of her mind, she embraced it, now she just has to work through it." She told him.

"Let her know I'll wait for her outside." Nico said with a nod, Dani smiled and watched him go then turned back and walked in the room.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she sat down next to Isabelle on the couch.

"Yes." She said.

Her cheeks and eyes were still red from crying but Dani could tell she'd pulled herself back together and that she'd be okay.

"We're not going to talk for to long, I think you need a break after what just happened. I do what to tell you that I am proud of you though Isabelle. You've gotten over the second hill, you opened up and you let me in. you sang about it instead of talking about it but the point got across. Now we just have to work on helping you come to terms with what happened and moving on, you think you can do that?"

Isabelle sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Dani smiled at her, "Me too."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Dani walked her out front where she met Nico and they drove off. As she walked back inside she couldn't help but feel pride for Isabelle. She'd clearly gone through a lot as a child and Dani knew that the brake down she had today was something that was a long time coming but that it would help her in the long run.

She moved to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink then started to make her way back into the living room when the doorbell rang. She sighed and sat her glass down as she moved to open the door, not bothering to check and see who it was.

"Janette?" Dani was shocked to say the least. Janette beamed back at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" She said happily.

"You too, what are you doing here though?" Janette had left for Spain almost three months ago.

"I decided to take a little vacation, plus I just needed some girl time." She said with a smile.

Dani smiled and laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"That sounds great."

"Good because tonight I plan to party." Janette said with a laugh.

"Is this all you brought?" Dani asked, gesturing to the small bag Janette was holding.

"Oh no, the rest of my stuff is back at the hotel, but I figured we needed to look good tonight so I may have splurged a little and gotten us some new dresses." She said with a grin.

Dani smiled and hooked her arm through Janette's as they walked into the house.

"God I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it. The song mentioned is 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato, it was kind of the insperation for this story so I wanted to include it in some way. And yes Janette is back! I love her to much to leave her out of the story! :D<strong>

**I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can, my puppy is home now so I am gonna be spending alot of time with him, training him and all that so my free hours will be cut short but I'll do my best to update when I can. **

**Keep sending in reviews, I love them all and it really makes me happy to know your enjoying the story. thanks so much everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I appoligize very much for taking so long to update. Having a puppy and a job pretty much takes over your life. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, I tried to keep everyone as 'in character' as possible, hopefully I didn't do to bad a job and you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The club wasn't that bad, if you looked past the blaring music and the somewhat rude bartenders. Janette had insisted on this club because it was supposed to be extremely popular, Dani wasn't quite sure why.<p>

"So fill me in, what's been going on? I heard about T.K., how's he doing?" Janette asked as they took their drinks back to one of many tables scattered about.

"He's doing better, that's all I can tell you." Dani said, taking a seat.

"Well that's good, I was worried about him."  
>"We all were."<p>

"And what about you and Matt?" Janette asked, nudging Dani's elbow.

"Matt and I kind of called it off, actually." Dani said, taking a quick sip of her drink.

"What, how come?"

"It just wasn't what I expected in the long run. I hate to say it, because I never thought of him this way but-"  
>"He was a decent rebounder?" Janette finished for her. Dani sighed and nodded.<p>

"He's a great guy; I just don't think he's great for me." Dani said.

"Well, as they say, there are plenty of other fish in the sea babe." Janette told her, taking a long sip of her own drink.

"For example, there is an extremely handsome fish off to my left that's been watching you since you came in." Janette said with a smile.

"What?" Dani asked with a laugh.

"I am serious, turn around." Janette said.

She didn't want to make it obvious so she simply started glancing around everywhere until her eyes landed on the man Janette was talking about.

"Oh, jeez." She said, turning back to Janette and putting her head in her hands.

"What?" Janette asked with a laugh. Dani shook her head and refused to answer.

"Dani, your all flustered, come on, what's up?" Janette pressed, giving her shoulder a light push.

"I know that 'fish', his name is Nico he works security for the Hawks." Dani said, shaking her head.

"Oooh, you mean super mysterious, dark and handsome security guy?" Janette asked, turning her eyes back to Nico.

"Janette would you stop, if you keep looking at him he's gonna realize it, he's not stupid." Dani scolded.

"So? He can come over." Janette said, taking another drink.

"No, he can't." Dani said. Janette eyed her suspiciously.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because," Dani sighed and fumbled for words, "He's not even supposed to be here. Look I just don't want to deal with him right now okay?" Dani said.

"Why did he do something to you?" Janette questioned.

"No, well, I don't know, not really."

"Dani Santino you better tell me what's going on." Janette said, looking her in the eyes.

Dani sighed, "I am not even supposed to say this." She said, shaking her head.

"I am seeing his sister as a patient, he came over to my house a few nights ago to talk which was fine but before he left, he kissed me." Dani said, Janette's eyes went wide.

"No, he kissed me on the cheek." Dani corrected, Janette nodded.

"But ever since I've just been super nervous to be around him, god I feel like a sixteen year old all over again." Dani said, dropping her head into her hands again.

"Did you like it?" Janette asked simply.

"What?"

"The kiss, did you like it?" She asked again. Dani thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know, I guess." She said finally.

"Well then I think you have your answer." Janette said with a smile as she took another drink.

"Janette, he kissed me on the cheek and sent my whole life into a tailspin, what kind of guy does that?"

"The kind of guy that's your soul mate Dani." Janette said evenly. Dani rolled her eyes.

"We're not soul mates." She said. Janette shrugged.  
>"Well I guess we'll just have to find out won't we." She whispered, then turned her eyes behind Dani and smiled.<p>

"Hi." She said brightly, Dani turned to find Nico standing behind her.

"You must be Janette." He said, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Why yes I am, and you would be?" She offered her sweetest smile which Dani was pleased to find had no effect on Nico.

"A friend of Dr. Santinos." He said evenly, Dani suppressed a smile at his evasion.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Janette said anyway.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, I was wondering if we could talk." He said, addressing Dani.

"Absolutely." Janette answered for her, Dani turned to glare at her.

"Keep her for as long as you like." She added with a smile.

Dani turned back to Nico who offered her a hand to get down from the stool she sat on. Dani turned back to glance at Janette as Nico walked with her across the club. Janette smiled, gave her a thumbs up and then proceeded to fan herself with her hand, Dani rolled her eyes and turned back to Nico.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked as they sat down in a booth, more secluded from the rest of the club.

"Isabelle wanted a night out after today, I didn't want to deny her some fun but I wanted to keep an eye on her." He said, his gaze turning to the dance floor. Dani followed his eyes and she soon found Isabelle in the crowd of people. She looked beautiful, her long dark hair was curled and she wore a silver sequined skirt with a deep red silk tank top.

"How long have you been here?" Dani asked, turning back to Nico.

"A few hours."  
>"Has she been doing okay?"<p>

"She seems fine honestly, but now she's wondering when she can perform again, I told her she'd have to talk to you." He said.

"I think it would be good to get her in front of a bigger audience before she goes back out onstage in front of producers and agents again. Give her the thrill of performing without the worry." Dani said, Nico nodded as he listened to her.

"Plus it should be something fun, something that doesn't' trigger any bad memories." She added.

"The Hawks are looking for new halftime entertainment." Nico told her. Dani glanced at him.

"They're holding auditions, she doesn't have to make it but maybe it would be a good first step to get her back to performing." He explained.

"You'd have to ask her, she has to be willing to do it, don't push her into it." Dani said, Nico nodded and let his gaze turn back to the dance floor in front of him.

"I am sorry I took you away from your friend." He said after a few minutes. Dani shrugged.

"It's okay, she's in town for a while, we'll have plenty of other nights." She said.

The song switched to a deep base dance beat and Dani rolled her eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna dance?" She asked jokingly.

"To this? Not really." Nico said, Dani nodded in aggrement.

It took a few minutes but eventually the song died down and a slower beat took over with lyrics Dani could actually understand. Most of the crowd cleared out, using the slower song as a break to get a drink or chat with friends but a few couples stayed on the floor. Dani smiled and turned back Nico who was offering her his hand.

"I wouldn't mind a dance, if you'd care to join me." He said, she smiled up at him and nodded, taking his hand in her own.

She tried to clear her mind as he walked her out to the floor but she couldn't. Her heart was beating to fast and she was grateful that the club had dimmed lights, which gave Nico less of a chance to see the blush that she was cretin was on her cheeks. He turned around to face her and allowed her to set a comfortable distance before he slipped one hand around her waist and held onto her hand with the other.

Isabelle walked off the floor and took a seat at the bar; she ordered a drink before she spun back around and smiled as she caught Dani and Nico dancing. She glanced next to her and saw another woman watching as well.

"They're cute aren't they?" Isabelle said.

"They're perfect but Dani's to stubborn to realize it." The other lady said.

"You know her?" Isabelle asked.

"I am Dani's friend Janette." She said, smiling at Isabelle.

"I am Nico's sister, Isabelle." The two ladies shook hands and smiled.

"So how long has this been going on?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know honestly, I just met Nico tonight." Janette said.

"Do you think they realize it?" Isabelle questioned.

"That they're in love with each other, probably not." Janette said with a laugh.

"Dani's convinced Nico isn't her soul mate." She added

"And Nico's convinced they'll never have a relationship." Isabelle told her.

"But secretly they both love each other." Janette said with a sigh.

"I knew it." Isabelle whispered. "Did she tell you about the kiss?" She asked. Janette nodded.

"What did she say about it?" Isabelle was eager to hear the details on Dani's end.

"I asked her if she liked it, she said she did. She said it sent her whole world into a tailspin."

Isabelle smiled brightly. "I could tell she'd been thinking about him a lot." She said.

"I really hate when people are perfect for each other but they don't realize it." Janette said, Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"We have to do something." Isabelle told her, Janette smiled and nodded.

"I can't really do anything about Dani because technically I am her patient, we don't talk about Nico. You're her best friend though." Isabelle said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll work on her." Janette said with a smile.

"And I'll keep working on Nico." Isabelle vowed.

The two smiled at each other and then turned they're gaze back to the floor.

"We have an audience." Nico said, Dani turned her head slightly to see Janette and Isabelle sitting together watching them; she sighed and impulsively laid her head against Nico's chest, bringing them closer.

"That looks like trouble." She said. Nico laughed and she could hear it echo against his chest which made her smile.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Dani shrugged, "Let it be for now." She said.

The song ended and Dani stepped out of Nico's embrace and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, for the dance." She said, trying desperately to slow her heartbeat.

"It was my pleasure." He said, taking her hand and guiding her back to the bar where Janette and Isabelle sat.

"How long have you been here?" Isabelle asked as Nico walked up to her.

"Long enough, you need to rest, let's go." He said, Isabelle sighed but hopped off the barstool. She turned to smile at Dani.

"Nice to see you Dr. Santino." She said

"You too Isabelle, your brother's right though, you need some rest after today." She said with a smile

"I'll grab my jacket and be right back." She said,

"It was nice to meet you Janette." Nico said, Janette smiled and nodded.

"I'll talk to Isabelle about the audition and let you know." Nico said to Dani, she nodded and smiled then turned her gaze to Isabelle who'd just returned.

"Let's go." She said, slipping her jacket on.

"Bye Janette, nice to meet you." She added.

"You too Isabelle."

"It was nice to see you too Danielle." Nico said quietly, Dani nodded in agreement, not quite sure of what to say.

He gave her a small smile and leaned in "You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back, it was about all she could manage. He leaned back and gave her another small smile then took off.

Janette took Dani's hand in her own

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He told me I looked nice."

"Were those his exact words?" Janette questioned, Dani shook her head.

"What did he say exactly?" Janette pushed.

"He said I looked beautiful."

Janette sighed and smiled.

"Oh honey, you need to keep that one around." She said with a smile.

Dani closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Truthfully, having him that close to her caused her head to fog up and she'd had to suppress a shiver of pleasure at his breath against her ear. She didn't understand they way her body and mind were reacting to Nico now- a- days. At first she was a little scared of it but now, if she was being honest with herself, she was starting to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Dani finally got back to her house. She locked up the door and headed right upstairs, kicked off her shoes and changed into her pajamas then crawled into bed. She wasn't sure how long she slept for, she just remembered waking up around one in the morning to her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She picked it up and blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus on the words.<p>

_Come outside_

She sighed, Nico.

She crawled out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. He was sitting on the stairs of her front porch.

"You really do enjoy keeping me from sleeping don't you?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Isabelle agreed to the audition." He said.

"And you couldn't wait to tell me this tomorrow?" She asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"I could have, but it wouldn't have been as fun." He said with a smirk. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, fun for you maybe." She mumbled.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about though, it was kind of important I didn't want to wait until morning. I just thought I should tell you-" He stopped as he felt her head fall against his shoulder. He looked over and saw that she'd fallen back asleep.

"So maybe it can wait until later." He whispered, brushing a few stray pieces of hair back from her face.

He lifted her up gently and carried her back inside. It took him a few tries but eventually he found her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers up, then smiled to himself. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of her mouth, whispered a goodnight and then slipped silently out of her house.

* * *

><p>Nico closed the door to his apartment quietly behind him. He turned to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass, after tonight, he needed something a little stronger than water.<p>

"Where have you been?"  
>He about dropped the wine glass as he spun around to see Isabelle sitting on the sofa, a smirk lighting up her face.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked, glancing at the clock to see it read two fifteen.

"Scaring you apparently." She said with a laugh, he shook his head and sat down on one of the barstools at the island. Isabelle made her way from the living room to join him.

"So where have you been?" She asked again.

"I went out for a little." He said simply.

"So you were at Dani's?" The smile on her face grew. He didn't answer so she continued.

"It's a little late for a visit don't you think?"

"It's really none of your business." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Did you at least kiss her goodnight properly this time?" She asked with a sigh.

"No, I didn't, now please to go bed. If you're so excited to start rehearsing tomorrow you're going to need rest." He said.

"Okay, but there's a few things I need though." She said, he nodded for her to continue.

"First of all, dancers, like ten or twenty. Secondly, a place to practice for the next few days, some costumes, and a marching band." She smiled and watched him take it in.

"Why do you need a marching band?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She pulled him into a quick hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And don't get upset that you didn't kiss Dani, you will soon, I can feel it." She called back as she made her way to her room.

Nico sighed and downed the rest of his drink; he wasn't sure where he was supposed to find a marching band.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say I found it very satisfying to write Nico being scared, since he scares everyone else. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't do to bad a job keeping everyone in character.<br>Thank you, everyone, for continuing to review, it really means alot to me. Keep sending um in, I love hearing from you all. **

**I am going to try to update when I can, I am almost finished typing up the story on my computer so I just have to find time to post it. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By Monday Isabelle was in full rehearsal mode and refused to leave the practice facility Nico had found for her, so Dani waited for Nico to show up and give her a ride so she and Isabelle could have their scheduled appointment.<p>

"You're sure it's not a problem, I can drive myself?" Dani asked as she slid into Nico's car.

"It's fine, I was on my way anyway. She may refuse to leave but she can't refuse to eat so I have to bring her food." He said with a shrug.

"She's really into this isn't she?" Dani asked with a smile.

"She wants it to be perfect." Nico said. Dani nodded and the two settled into comfortable silence as they made their way to Isabelle.

The practice building was large and indiscrete on the outside but as Nico opened the door for her Dani saw it was full of life on the inside.

Polished hardwood floors shined under florescent lights and three of the four walls were lined with mirrors. Dani smiled as she spotted Isabelle at the front of the room, a group of about thirty girls behind her, running through some kind of dance routine.

"We can wait for her over here." Nico said, placing his hand gently against her back as he guided her to a set of three plush chairs that sat in the corner.

Dani smiled at the contact but resisted the urge to lean into him; she was here for a patient she had to act at least a little bit professional.

After a few minutes passed Isabelle waved to them and sent the group on break.

"Food!" She yelled as she raced over to Nico. She took the bag of food and sat down, cross legged on the third chair.

"Thank you Nico." She said, opening the bag and pulling out her lunch.

"Do you want anything Dr. Santino?" Isabelle asked, rooting around in the bag for something she could offer.

"No I am fine Isabelle." Dani said with a smile.

She could tell she'd been practicing for a while already today. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a few stray pieces hanging around her face. She had on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants she'd cut off at the knees, both of which were a bit rumpled from the dancing she'd been doing.

"How long have you been here?" Dani asked.

"Today? I've been here since nine." She said, taking a sip of water and smiling.

"And you've been going non stop?" Dani asked, glancing at her watch which read two fifteen.

"No, I take breaks. But I'll stop eating so we can talk." She said, Dani shook her head and smiled.

"No that's okay, you keep eating I don't mind." Dani said.

"I'll be back in an hour." Nico said, smiling at Dani as he stood. "Behave." He directed at Isabelle. She gave him a smirk as he walked by.

"So Nico drove you here?" Isabelle asked after he left.

"Yes, I told him I could have driven myself but he said he didn't mind." Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"So are you excited about the audition Friday Isabelle?" Dani asked.

"Extremely, it feels so good to be rehearsing for something again, like I have a purpose ya know?" Dani nodded.

"I can tell that you're doing much better. I think if everything goes well with the audition Friday maybe we can talk about getting you set up with another show for the producers sometime soon." Isabelle's eyes sparkled hazel.

"That would be wonderful. I really do feel much better Dr. Santino. After I had that, breakdown, last week, I don't know, it was like getting a weight off my shoulders I felt so much better after." She explained.

"You took a big step that day Isabelle and I think that's what helped you get to where you are now, ready to perform again. But we still have to take baby steps which is why Nico suggested the audition for halftime talent. It'll be with people you know in an environment that's secure but you'll also have the unknown element of making it through." Isabelle nodded in understanding.

"If everything goes well then I think we can move onto something a little bigger."

"I'd like that." Isabelle said with a smile.

The hour passed by quickly and eventually the group of people Isabelle was working with started filing back in. Nico arrived a few minutes later and Isabelle gave Dani a quick goodbye and then headed back to practice.

"Where are the auditions being held exactly?" Dani asked Nico as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"At the practice field." He said, "You'll be able to make it right?"  
>"Of course, I just want to make sure I end up in the right place." Dani said with a smile.<p>

"Good, I think Isabelle really wants you there." He said, glancing over at her.

"You'll be there too?" Dani asked.

"I have to be."  
>"Oh, I forgot, you probably have to make sure there aren't any crazies in the mix right?" Dani asked with a smile.<p>

"Yes," Nico said, smiling back "But I also have to be there for Isabelle. I made her a promise a long time ago that I'd always be there to see her perform. Of course once I got shipped out I couldn't be at all of her shows but I'd send her letters and wish her luck or a gift or something, just to let her know I remembered. It's been years but I try to be there when I can." Dani smiled at the knowledge.

"So you were there when she had her panic attack?" She asked, Nico sighed and shook his head.

"No, I wasn't, and I didn't get to tell her I wouldn't be. I got pulled out of state last minute for something and I wasn't able to tell her. I was supposed to be there." Dani nodded and filed that information away for later.

Nico walked with her up to her door when they arrived back at her house. She was just about to unlock the door when it swung open under her hand.

"Dani!" Janette smiled and glanced at Nico.

"Janette what are you doing?" Dani asked, pocketing her keys.

"I came to chat and you weren't here so I let myself in, you should really find a better place to hide your spare key." Janette said handing it back to her, Nico smiled.

"Um, I am gonna head back inside, you two take your time." Janette smiled at Dani as she shut the door.

"She's observant." Nico said.

"To observant." Dani countered.

The silence quickly skewed into awkward territory and neither Dani nor Nico had any clue how to fix it.

"I'll see you on Friday." Dani finally said, offering a smile. Nico nodded and smiled back.

"Friday."

He turned and left and Dani wanted to turn around and hit her head against the door. How had that conversation gone so wrong?

They were fine until Janette opened the door and then decided to 'leave them alone'. Dani shook her head and vowed to send Nico an apology, she couldn't let the awkwardness take over.

"So, did you and Nico have a nice little moment?" Janette asked as Dani joined her in the kitchen.

"No." She said, sliding into one of the barstools at the island.

"No? Why, what happened?" Janette asked.

"I don't know, you left and it just got awkward, I didn't know what to say."

"You don't say anything honey, you kiss him and leave." Janette said with a smile, Dani rolled her eyes.

"Dani would you at least entertain the possibility of being in a relationship with him, for like two minutes?" Janette said with a groan.

"I can't okay. I broke the rule with Matt and look how messed up that got, I can't afford to do it again with Nico, if that doesn't work out I'll never be able to set foot into the Hawks facility again." Dani said, resting her head in her hands.

"But you won't know if it'll work or not until you try." Janette said with a smile, Dani didn't answer and Janette gave a dramatic sigh.

"I am going to kick your stupid 'rule' in the balls! Dani you can't do this to yourself, you clearly have feelings for him, just let it happen." Janette argued.

"You don't know that I have feelings for him." Dani said.

"Yes I do, you should have seen the way you were looking at him, Dani I know that look okay, you just need to admit it, get it out in the open."

"Okay, let me convert into sixteen year old for a few minutes and entertain your idea." Dani said, taking a quick drink.

"That's all I ask." Janette said with a smile.

"Yes, I do have feelings for him, yes I think he's an incredibly attractive man and yes I've lost an hour or two thinking about kissing him." Janette smiled.

"Sweetheart you're an adult, you can entertain a thought more drastic than kissing right?" Janette said with a laugh.

"Please don't go there right now." Dani said, shaking her head.

"Dani come on! The guy is gorgeous; he's probably an excellent kisser and amazing in bed." Dani closed her eyes and shook her head, prompting Janette to laugh.

"For the past two weeks I've been able to keep my thoughts to strictly kissing, thank you for blowing the barrier I put up against anything else." Dani mumbled.

"You're more than welcome sweetie." She said, patting Dani's shoulder.

"Alright look, if only because I really want to end this conversation. I will do what you ask. I'll let it play out and see where it goes. However I am not going to be the one to initiate the relationship, if he cares about me that much, he'll make the first move." Dani said.

"He doesn't seem to me like the kind of guy who would make a first move." Janette said.

"Well he'll have to, that's just how it works." Dani said, a hint of finality in her voice.

"Sounds like a plan babe." Janette said, raising her glass for a toast. Dani smiled and tapped her glass against Janette's and then smiled as she downed the contents.

* * *

><p>By one o'clock on Friday Dani was on her way to the practice field for auditions. Technically they didn't start until two but she wanted to be there early to talk with Isabelle and make sure she was okay.<p>

The parking lot was empty as she pulled in, a few cars scattered here and there but not as many as normal.

She passed Matt in the hallway as she made her way to the field, he waved at her and she offered a quick hello and they moved about their business.

"So how are things with Matt?" She prided herself on the fact that she didn't jump as much as normal.

"Alright I suppose." She said as Nico fell into step next to her. "We haven't seen each other that much but it's been alright." She added, Nico nodded but didn't comment.

"Is Isabelle already here?"

"Yes, she's been here since nine." He told her.

"Since nine, why?"

"She wants everything to be perfect."

Dani nodded, "I am sure she'll be fine, she's a wonderful singer."  
>"Yes, but you've never seen her perform before." Nico said, passing her a smile.<p>

Dani felt her heart speed up as she passed a smile back and then turned her eyes back in front of her.

She decided, on an impulse, that she'd conduct a little experiment. It wasn't that she didn't believe Nico had feelings for her, she did, but she wanted to see how far he'd let it go in a public place.

She reached out and laced her fingers through his, something small and mostly indiscrete.

Out of the corner of her eye she gauged his reaction and what she saw made her smile even more. Two simple looks crossed his face, one of contentment and the other of pride. When combined together they meant so much more than a simple look of love, at least to Dani.

They held hands the entire way out to the field, and Dani had never been happier.

A few people littered the stands, mostly big wigs for the Hawks who were there to watch and make decisions but a few of the players stuck around to watch. When Nico spotted Terrence he gave her hand a quick squeeze and then dropped it. She understood, technically there was nothing but occasional flirting between them at the moment. There was no point in having Terrence spread rumors.

"Where's Isabelle?" Dani asked as she looked around the field. There were two other groups of people who Dani assumed were also auditioning but she couldn't find Isabelle.

"She's coming." Nico said, glancing in the opposite direction. Dani turned her head and smiled as Isabelle raced up to them from the other end of the field.

"Hi!" She said brightly, wrapping Nico in a hug.

"Isabelle, you look great." Dani said, examining her outfit. She wore black combat boots, with the legs of tight gray jeans tucked inside them, and a short, gray military jacket which closed tightly at her waist. Her long dark hair fell in curls around her shoulders and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Where did you get this?" Dani said, as she reached out to touch the jacket.

"Costume store on Broadway."  
>"I assume this has something to do with your audition?" Dani asked with a smile, Isabelle nodded.<p>

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am so excited, it's gonna be amazing." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feat.

"You're scheduled to audition last." Nico told her.

"Perfect." Isabelle said, "I've gotta go warm up, they're gonna start soon, I'll see you after." She said, giving Nico another hug and then rushing off.

"Should we go sit down?" She asked Nico nodded and they walked up the bleachers, taking a seat a few rows behind Terrence who turned around to wave quite enthusiastically at her.

"You're sure she's ready for this?" Nico asked as the first group began taking their spots on the field.

"I am positive, she'll be fine." Dani said reassuringly, he nodded and they both turned their attention to the performance in front of them.

The first two groups were good but not overly amazing. The first group was all dancers who did a great job with their number but it wasn't something Dani could see as a halftime show. The second group was a band who did wonderful playing their song, Dani had to put them as number one at the moment, but she had yet to see Isabelle.

Dani watched as she emerged from the tunnel, a marching band following close behind.

"She got a marching band?" Dani asked.

"She asked for one, you have no idea how hard it was to find one who was willing to play though." Nico said.

Dani smiled as she watched Isabelle take her place in the center of the field, the marching band lined up behind her. The small crowd quieted down and she watched Isabelle count them off and the band started playing a version of _Run the World_ by Beyonce.

Dani smiled and laughed as she watched ten dancers run to join Isabelle on the field, all girls, all dressed exactly the same as Isabelle.

Dani watched in amazement as Isabelle sang and danced her way through the number. Halfway through another ten girls rushed out of the tunnels to join the dance. Dani could see the happiness on Isabelle's face; she was truly in her element here. Eventually ten more girls made their way down the bleachers and out onto the field. All thirty dancers, plus Isabelle, dressed in the same costume and dancing perfectly in synch. The players who had stayed behind were on their feat cheering and Dani offered Nico a proud smile as the song came to close. The players cheered and applauded as Isabelle, the dancers and the band took a bow and then made their way back through the tunnels to the locker room which was being used as a holding room for the groups.

"Should we go see her?" Nico asked.

"Of course." Dani said with a smile. They were halfway down the bleachers when Terrence caught them.

"I know I am not supposed to know so I shouldn't say anything but that was to good to not comment on. Your sister's got mad skills Nico." Terrence said, a huge smile playing across his face.

"I mean, I can't say nothing bad bout' Beyonce cause she's crazy good but Isabelle could give her a run for her money."  
>"Thank you Terrence." Nico said, nodding in appreciation.<p>

"You should tell her if you see her Terrence." Dani said. He glanced between Dani and Nico to make sure they were both serious.

"Yeah, I definitely will." He nodded and then turned back to the other players.

"Isabelle told me they met." Nico said to Dani as they started walking back inside.

"I wondered why you didn't ask how he knew she was your sister." Nico nodded and guided her into the locker room.

Isabelle spotted them right away and rushed towards them, wrapping them both in a hug.

"Was that not amazing!" She said as she squeezed them both. "God I forgot how much of a rush that is." She smiled and let them go.

"How did it look?" She asked.

"It was wonderful Isabelle, really." Dani said

Nico pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You did great Belle." He said quietly.

"And I didn't freak out at all; I was totally calm the entire time." She said proudly.

Dani smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "You accomplished another goal Isabelle, you got yourself back out there." Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"So you think I am ready to perform for the agents again?" She asked hopefully.

Dani glanced at Nico for his opinion; he spent more time with her so he would know how she was doing in private as opposed to the sessions with Dani. When he didn't protest she nodded.

"Yeah I think you are."  
>Isabelle squealed and wrapped them both in another crushing hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! I hope you enjoyed it! Not sure why I decided to use Run the World by Beyonce, I guess I just figured it was a song about strong woman and I always kind of think of Dani when I hear it since she's kind of the only woman in a man's world, she kicks ass though! lol. <strong>

**Anyway, Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, keep sending um in, I really enjoy hearing what everyone thinks!**

**I am gonna try to keep updating as often as I can but I'd expect at least a week between chapters, with the holidays comming up things are getting a bit busy but I am gonna try and update as regularly as possible. **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright you guys, this chapter is a big one! Lot's of important stuff going on and it just didn't seem right to cut it anywhere so I just decided to do one big one. I hope you enjoy, I am sure you will! :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter, they belong to their owners. I also do not own Necessary Roughness, Dani, Nico, Janette or anyone else. I do however own Isabelle! **

* * *

><p>It didn't come as a surprise when Isabelle and her girls were given the position of halftime talent. They would perform at a few home games for the Hawks and that was all but Isabelle was more than excited and Nico and Dani were extremely proud.<p>

Nico got started on setting up another show for the agents and producers and Isabelle worked on songs to perform. She continued to see Dani twice a week and was making great progress by the time the show was set up.

"So this Satruday?" Dani asked as she finished up her Monday session with Isabelle. She smiled and nodded, brushing her long black hair away from her face.

"Yeah, Nico set it all up."

"I think your more than ready Isabelle, you've been doing great these past few weeks. I am excited to see you perform again." Dani said.

"I am excited to get up there again, it's gonna be great."

Dani walked to the door with Isabelle and passed Nico a smile as he walked back to the car with Isabelle. She shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Have we broken through the friends' barrier yet?" Janette asked from behind her. Dani turned around and gave her a glare.

"No, and why are you sneaking up on me now?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I am just asking. You're gonna go to Isabelle's show right?"  
>"Of course." Dani answered.<p>

"So, that's the perfect time to make a move!" Janette said, sitting down at the table.

"I told you Janette, I am not making the move, he is."  
>Janette groaned and let her head fall to the table.<p>

"Dani, it's been a month! How can you stand to be around him and not be with him?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Because I have a lot of self control, if he really wants something with me then he'll make the first move."

Janette sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say Dani."

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna sit with Dani at the concert Saturday?" Isabelle asked as she and Nico walked into his apartment.<p>

"I don't know, I might, why?"

"Because, you have to." She said, smiling.

"I don't have to."  
>"Nico, yes you do, it's been over a month since you 'held hands' you need to make the next move." Isabelle told him.<p>

"And since when are you a relationship expert?" Nico asked.

"I am not, I am a girl and I know what girls want. You held her hand, a month ago." She rolled her eyes at that, "So now you need to step up and make another move. Sit with her at the concert, see what happens." She smiled at him as she turned to go to her bedroom.

The week passed by quickly and with each day Isabelle became more enthusiastic about her performance. At her session with Dani on Friday she could barely talk about anything else. Dani smiled at her happiness, glad that Isabelle had finally overcome her problems and was ready to start fresh.

She promised Dani an amazing show, made sure to invite Janette along before she left that day and told Dani that she'd see her tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>"Come on Dani, we don't have all day!" Janette called from her spot on Dani's bed.<p>

Dani stepped out of the closet slowly; she wore a gray pencil skirt with a purple blouse tucked in.

"No, absolutely not, go change right now." Janette said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with this?" Dani asked, looking down at the outfit.

"Dani, you're going to a concert, you're potentially going to sit with Nico, and, god willing, kiss him before the evening is out. Please dress the part." Janette scolded.

"I don't see what's wrong with this, I look professional." Dani argued.

"Exactly, you look like a school principle, you need to knock off the stupid secretary thing and go put on a dress that says 'I am single and sexy'." Janette said. Dani opened her mouth to argue again but Janette pointed to the closet.

"Change, now." She said. Dani sighed and turned back to the closet.

"This isn't so hard Dani, dress to impress, let him know what he's missing out on." Janette said as she lay back on the bed, "Or what he's going to get a taste of later." She added.

"Janette!"

Janette laughed and shook her head. A few minutes later Dani emerged from the closet again, she cleared her throat to get Janette's attention. She sat up from the bed and her face spread into a smile.

"Perfect."

Dani had changed into a sapphire blue dress that hugged her body and landed just above her knees. It had a single strap that fell across one shoulder and ended in a 'V' cut neckline that was just appropriate enough.

"See now was that so hard?" Janette asked.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Just help me finish up." She said.

Janette helped her pick out jewelry and shoes. Dani started in on her hair while Janette slipped into her own dress, a light pink halter with ruffles down the side. When both ladies were dressed and ready they grabbed their purses, called a cab and headed into the city.

* * *

><p>The venue was a small theater that had been turned into a nightclub. A stage that could easily hold thirty people sat at one end of the building, a few feet back from the stage the tables and chairs began, leaving enough space for a dance floor. There was an open bar near the back of the building with another group of tables and chairs.<p>

Dani and Janette had arrived a bit early so there weren't that many people there.

"I am gonna go check on Isabelle, I am sure she's already here." Dani said. "Pick a table; I'll meet you in a few minutes."

A waiter pointed her in the direction of the dressing rooms and Dani made her way backstage to find Isabelle.

She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Isabelle pulled it open.

"Dani!" She pulled her inside and then wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Damn, you look great." Isabelle said, stepping back to examine Dani's dress.

"Are you ready for tonight Isabelle?" Dani asked, choising to ignore the comment on her dress, she still felt like it was to much.

"Right now, I am fine. Come back a few minutes before show and ask me then." Isabelle said, turning to sit in a chair.

"You're going to be fine Isabelle. You got through the auditions with the Hawks and you've been making amazing progress, you're going to do wonderful." Isabelle smiled and nodded.

After a quick pep talk Dani made her way back out to the table Janette had found for them. A few people had filed in but it was still pretty empty.

"Is she doing okay?" Janette asked as Dani sat down.

"She'll be fine." Dani said, glancing around.

"You didn't see Nico come in did you?" Dani asked.

"No not yet, why?"  
>"Isabelle said he dropped her off but I didn't see him when we came in, why didn't he just stay?" Dani said.<p>

"I don't know, maybe he had to go home to change or something." Janette offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Dani turned her eyes back to the table in front of her, trying to not worry about where Nico was.

A half hour before the show the place was packed. Dani spotted the agents and record producers sitting together in the back, the rest of the tables were filled with people. Terrence came in a few minutes after Dani and Janette arrived, he'd brought Vivica as well and they were seated at a table a few down from where Dani and Janette were. Dani continued to look for Nico but he hadn't shown up yet.

"Excuse me, Dr. Santino?" Dani turned to find Isabelle's voice coach Brad standing next to her.

"Brad, yes, what's up?"  
>"Um, Isabelle needs you." His face looked worried and Dani nodded, passing a look to Janette that said she'd be right back.<p>

Isabelle was pacing the room when Dani arrived.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Brad went to check the audience for me; he said Nico isn't here yet." Isabelle told her.

"No, not yet but there's twenty minutes till show Isabelle, he'll be here."

Isabelle took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you until he gets here?" Dani asked. She nodded silently and Dani gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I just need to take care of one thing first alright."  
>She stepped out into the hallway and dialed Nico's cell phone as fast as she could. He didn't answer and she didn't bother leaving a message in case he was already on his way here. She sighed and stepped back in the room with Isabelle.<p>

Brad continued to check the audience every few minutes but Nico still wasn't there. At five minutes to show Isabelle was having a full blown panic attack.

"Isabelle you need to calm down, it's going to be fine." Dani said, kneeling in front of where Isabelle sat.

Dani sent a quick text to Janette and a few seconds later she appeared at the door.

"Can you sit with Isabelle for a few seconds?" Dani asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" Janette asked.

"Nico isn't here yet, he promised Isabelle he would be, she doesn't think she can perform without him here." Dani explained. Janette nodded and took a seat next to Isabelle.

Dani stepped into the hallway again and called Nico for the twentieth time in the past half hour but there was still no answer.

She wouldn't admit it in front of Isabelle because it would only worry her more but Dani was scared as well. Nico would have called if he'd known he wasn't going to be able to make it. She asked Brad to check the audience one last time but there was still no luck. Dani checked the clock and saw that it was about three minutes to show, Isabelle had to go on.

"Isabelle?" Dani said as she walked back into the room.

"Did you find him?" She asked.

"Not yet." Isabelle sighed and looked away. "You have to go perform Isabelle." Dani said.

Isabelle shook her head quickly, "I can't." She said.

Dani glanced at Janette and Brad; they took the cue and silently left the room.

"Isabelle, can you tell me what really happened the last time you had a panic attack?" Dani asked as she sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"Nico told me that he wasn't at your show the last time. I think that you knew that and you tried to go on but you panicked and couldn't, am I right?"

Isabelle nodded silently.

"You can't always rely on Nico to be here Isabelle, he has a life of his own and things he needs to do. Sometimes those things happen really fast and he doesn't have time to contact you."  
>"But he promised." Isabelle said her voice breaking.<p>

"I know, and he doesn't mean to break his promise, sometimes things just happen. But you have to be strong and go out there and perform." Dani said. Isabelle shook her head again.

"I can't." A few tears dropped from her eyes.

"Yes you can, you know how I know?" Isabelle glanced at her and shook her head.

"Because, I know you're a strong woman Isabelle, you went through a lot but you learned and got stronger and your brother helped you do that. You need to take the strength he's given you and put it to good use." Dani said. Isabelle sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I'll give you a few seconds alone okay?" Dani said, Isabelle nodded and Dani stepped outside.

"Dani!" Janette called as she closed the door. Dani turned to see her rushing down the hall; she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as Nico turned the corner to follow her.

Dani opened the door to Isabelle's dressing room.

"Isabelle, it's gonna be okay." She said from the door. Isabelle turned to look at her and smiled as Nico stepped up beside her.

Dani stepped back to let them hug and Nico calmed her down as quickly as possible.

"You need to go perform now okay Belle, I am gonna be right up front alright?" Isabelle nodded and smiled.

Janette and Brad had already gone when Dani and Nico stepped back into the hallway but at that point she didn't care who was around she just needed to be close to him. She wrapped her arms around Nico and sighed as she leaned into his chest.

"I am sorry I was late." He said, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"It's okay, I am just glad you're here." She told him. He held her close and then moved back.

"We should go sit down." He said, lacing his fingers through her own and walking to her table. He sat down next to her, Janette seated on her other side gave her a bright smile.

The lights dimmed and the curtain pulled away to reveal Isabelle and a piano. Dani smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her long dark hair was curled and fell around her shoulders and she wore a floor length violet gown that had a bit of volume to the skirt.

"Good evening." She said as she stepped up to the microphone.

"So, some of you were here last time I performed and you saw what happened. The truth is, I wasn't sick, I had a panic attack. I am not ashamed to admit it because I overcame it and I am here now. There are a couple people I'd like to thank before I start. The first is a wonderful lady who's helped me through a lot the past few months. I know sometimes I can be a handful but you never backed down from the challenge, thank you Dr. Santino, I owe you a lot."

The crowd applauded and Dani smiled and gave Isabelle a small wave.

"The other person I need to thank is someone who's always been there for me, who's protected me and cared for me and made me who I am today." Dani gave Nico's hand a light squeeze.

"I love him very much, and I know he'll never let me down. The best brother a girl could have, thank you Nico."  
>The crowd applauded again and Nico nodded at Isabelle and gave her a smile.<p>

"But you all didn't come to hear me talk so let's get started." A few people laughed and Isabelle nodded at Brad who began playing the opening notes of a song.

_All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know, I don't wanna let you go.  
>But now I've realized there's just no perfect time to confess how I feel this much I know is real.<br>So I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart._

_Baby, cause I don't need anything else but your love, nothing but you means a thing to me I'm incomplete._  
><em>With you not there holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care as long as you're there.<em>

Dani smiled up at Nico, her hand still held in his.

"She's doing great." She whispered. Nico nodded and they both turned their attention back to the stage.

_Take these words don't let them go unheard this is me reaching out I hope you can hear me now._  
><em>'Cause, baby, my heart's at stake take it, it's yours to break I'd rather try and lose, than keep this love from you.<em>  
><em>So I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart.<em>

_Baby, cause I don't need anything else but your love, nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete  
><em>_With you not there holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest could just disappear and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there._

A few couples had mingled up to the dance floor and were swaying along to the music. Dani glanced over at Nico as he stood and smiled at him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Dani smiled and nodded and let him lead her out to the dance floor. She allowed herself to be wrapped tight in his embrace, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

_Each day and night that I kept this a secret it killed me, it's time to share what I feel inside._

_I don't need anything else but your love nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete_  
><em>With you not there holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there.<em>

The beat began to slow as the song came to a crescendo. Dani leaned back a bit to glance up into Nico's eyes. He was happy, she could tell, his eyes sparkled hazel even in the dim lights of the club.

He reached up gently to cup her cheek in his hand and Dani closed her eyes and leaned into him. She could tell he'd moved closer as well, she could feel his breath against her face. She opened her eyes to find his lips inches from her own. They smiled at each other and she closed her eyes again as he pressed his lips gently to her own.

_As long as you're there.  
><em>

Isabelle beamed at the sight in front of her, she wanted to shout with joy and give her brother a hug but she had to keep her composure for now.

Janette nodded and smiled as she watched the two, grateful that they'd finally broken through to each other.

Terrence gave Vivica a light nudge and pointed out to the dance floor. Vivica smiled and leaned into Terrence. "You know you owe me five bucks." He whispered in her ear. She laughed and gave him a kiss of her own.

The song faded down and the crowd applauded.

Dani pulled back, enough to give her a second to breath. She glanced up at Nico and was completely unable to suppress the smile that formed across her face. She reached up to cup his face in her hand and pulled him in for another quick kiss before joining the crowd in applauding Isabelle.

"Thank you very much." She said, taking a quick bow. "Now let's have some fun huh?" She pointed to the band who sat to the left of the stage. A new beat kicked in, faster and more upbeat. Isabelle grabbed the microphone off its stand and raced to the back of the stage to begin her second song.

_I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. You're like a shot of pure gold; I think I'm 'bout to explode._

Six of the girls that Isabelle danced with for her auditions joined the number, dancing on either side of her as she sang.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there, Don't you know...you spin me out of control._

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>We can do this all night turn this club, skin tight baby come on. Pull me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm baby, come on!<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Isabelle stood center stage as two of the girls raced up to her, spun her around and pulled off the bottom half of her dress, revealing a short purple tulle skirt underneath. The crowd that had gathered in front of the stage applauded and cheered.

_Rock my world into the sunlight make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino._  
><em>Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino.<em>

Dani glanced over at Nico passing the question through her eyes, he smiled and nodded. Dani turned and they made their way through the crowd to the front of the stage watching as Isabelle danced along with the other girls.

_You got me loosing my mind, my heart beats out of time. I'm seeing Hollywood stars, you stroke me like a guitar.  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there, Don't you know...you spin me out of control<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>We can do this all night turn this club, skin tight baby come on. Pull me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_Rock my world into the sunlight make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino._  
><em>Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino.<em>

Dani cheered and clapped. The dancers circled Isabelle as she continued singing, making her way to the front of the stage. 

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
><em>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<em>  
><em>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<em>

She smiled and held her hand out to Dani and Nico. Dani grabbed hold and gave her hand a squeeze. Isabelle smiled, winked at Nico and blew him a kiss as she backed up to the center of the stage to finish the song.

_Rock my world into the sunlight make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino._  
><em>Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino.<em>

Dani wrapped her arms around Nico as she watched Isabelle finish her number. She let her head rest against his shoulder and smiled up at him. He was proud of his sister, she could tell. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek which gained his attention.

"You did an amazing job." She said, knowing he would understand what she meant.

He thanked her by pulling her in tight and kissing her breathless again.

The crowd burst into applause when Isabelle finished. She took a bow with her dancers and then by herself. She waved to the crowd and then slipped behind the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! So we finally got a kiss :D The songs used for this chapter were As Long As You're There by Charice and Domino by Jessie J. I figured the love song fit pretty well and Domino was just one of those songs that's pretty catchy and fun so I thought I'd throw it in. <strong>

**I am not sure when I'll be updating next, with the holidays comming up I don't have alot of time to write and update so I might not post anything till after the new year. **

**If that's the case I wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and a very happy New Year! :D I love you all, thank you for continuing to read and review it means alot to me! I'll be waiting to hear your reviews for this chapter, I am sure I'll get a fangirl squee or two at the kiss ;D Your welcome! **

**Much love everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am sorry it's been so long, halfway through the holidays my computer decided it needed a new battery so I was trying not to get on it to often but since the new one won't be here till next week I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I know this one is kind of short but were actually near the end of the story, I'll be writing the next and last chapter this week and hopefully it'll be up sometime late next week. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dani and Nico made their way back to the table and Isabelle joined them a few minutes later. She raced up to Nico as fast as she could and nearly knocked him down as she hugged him.<p>

"I am so happy for you." She told him quietly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "And I am extremely proud of you." He said, pulling her in for another hug.

She moved to Dani next, hugging her tight and thanking her for helping her get through everything.

"You did amazing Isabelle, you looked like a real pro up there, congratulations." Dani said, smiling at her.

Janette gave her a hug as well and they passed knowing smiles along to each other, silently congratulating each other on Dani and Nico.

"Isabelle!" She turned to find Terrence making his way towards her. "I just wanted to let you know you were pretty damn good tonight." He said,

Isabelle smiled, "Thank you T.K." She said. He nodded and she let him pull her in for a quick hug.

"So are you done for the night?" Janette asked once everyone was settled again.

"No, I go back up in a few minutes for my second set, and then I am done." She said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Excuse me for a second guys." Dani said, standing up from the table. "I just need some air I'll be right back." She gave a small smile then turned and walked outside.

"What did you say to her?" Isabelle asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I didn't say anything to her." Nico said in defense.

"Well go find out what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing's wrong she said she needed some air." Isabelle glared and pointed to the door. Nico rolled his eyes and stood.

"Behave while I am gone." He said, Janette laughed and smiled at Isabelle as he left.

Nico found Dani standing outside, her arms wrapped around her bare shoulders trying to fight off the chill.

"You should have taken your jacket." Nico said as he slipped his suit coat off and draped it around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Dani sighed and wrapped the coat around her a bit tighter.

"I am just trying to reason this all out in my head." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"So what are you thinking?" Nico asked.

"I am thinking that I love you Nico, and that I have for a long time," He gave her a small smile which she returned. "But, I am just so worried that it's not going to work, and I'll lose the job or be do ashamed to even bother coming anymore." She shook her head and started to turn away but Nico took her shoulders and turned her back.  
>"Danielle," She glanced up at him, "I love you too, and I've know that for a very long time." She tried but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.<p>

"This will work, I know you want it to as much as I do, it's going to be fine." She sighed but nodded reluctantly. Nico took her chin in his hand and tipped it up to look him in the eyes.

"I will always be here for you Danielle, no matter what, I hope you know that." She smiled and nodded.

"I know."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers again. Dani sighed and let him melt her worries away.

They were stupid thoughts really, she loved Nico, she just couldn't help but worry for a second that the relationship they were starting was going to turn into another Matt fiasco and she didn't want that. But she shouldn't have thought that, Nico was so much different than Matt. She knew for sure that Nico would always be there for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his embrace, smiling against his lips.

"We should get back inside before you freeze." He said, pulling away from her slightly. She nodded and laced her fingers through his as they turned to walk back in.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze as they walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>Isabelle finished her second set around ten and the club started clearing out. A few minutes after ten thirty Isabelle emerged from the dressing rooms, her hair pulled back, clad in sweatpants a sweatshirt and a pair of boots. She walked up to Janette, Dani and Nico and sighed.<p>

"Time to sleep." She said as she leaned against Nico and closed her eyes.

"You did great tonight Isabelle." Dani said, "I am very proud of you." Isabelle smiled and pulled Dani in for a hug.

"Thank you." She said, "It feels good to finally be in control again."  
>Dani smiled and nodded, taking Nico's hand in her own as she stepped back.<p>

"So maybe we should give you two a moment." Janette said, passing Dani a smile. She wrapped her arm around Isabelle's and pulled her in the opposite direction the two laughing the entire time.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Nico said, Dani smiled.

"I am sure you will." He leaned in to kiss her again and she let herself be wrapped in his arms again.

"Goodnight Danielle." He said quietly as he pulled away.

"Goodnight."

He gave her hand a squeeze and then walked away to find Isabelle.

"So let's go, you have a lot of juicy details to tell me." Janette said, coming to stand next to Dani.

"Janette." Dani groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We can start now if you want, get it over with." Dani grabbed her jacket and started towards the door.

"Alright question one, and the most important. Is he as good a kisser as we thought?" Dani didn't answer but instead turned around and gave her a smile. Janette smiled and squealed with delight as she followed Dani out the door.

* * *

><p>It was a little past eleven when Nico and Isabelle got home. She walked straight to her guest room and collapsed on the bed. Nico followed after and stood in the doorway smiling at her, glad that she was finally back to being herself.<p>

"So you had a good night?" He asked.

"A wonderful night." Isabelle said, sitting up to face him.

"What about you, did you have a nice time with Dani?" She said, giving him a knowing smile.

"Yes, we had a very nice night." She smiled and fell back on the bed.

"I am happy for you ya know." She said, "Dani is a great person, you deserve someone great." She added.

"Thank you Belle."  
>She waved the comment away and shrugged, "It's the truth."<p>

"I had a question for you." He asked after a few moments silence. Isabelle sat up again and nodded.

"I was wondering if you could help me plan something."

Isabelle smiled, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So what does Nico have planned? you'll have to wait and see.<br>Thanks so much for sticking by this everyone, keep sending in reviews, you know I love um! **

**~Tara~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry this one took so long to get up, after re writing it about 5 times I decided that this version was the best, although I am not totally happy with it. either way I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dani and Nico saw each other frequently thought the week, they had lunch together at work and Nico made a point to come inside and pick Isabelle up from her follow up visits with Dani.<p>

Late Thursday evening Dani was just getting ready to settle into bed when her phone buzzed from the bedside table, she sighed and reached over for it, smiling to herself when she saw Nico's name flash on the screen. She pushed a button and read the text silently to herself.

_I am picking you up tomorrow at 7:30 pm, wear something nice ;) see you then. _

She smiled and couldn't suppress a slight laugh at the thought of Nico using emoticons in his text's, he didn't quite seem like the kind of person to use them, at least not happy winking smiley faces anyway.

Dani set the phone aside and drew the covers up, her thoughts racing as to what he could be planning.

* * *

><p>By six o'clock Janette was sitting on the edge of Dani's bed amongst a pile of silk and cotton dresses.<p>

"Okay, what about this one?" Dani said, stepping out of the closet in a light purple, silk halter dress. Janette squinted and then shook her head.

"No, you need something a little more 'adult-ish', that looks like something Lindsey would wear."

Dani sighed in frustration and walked over to the bed, she sat down and then groaned in frustration as she laid back and covered her eyes.

"Why are we making such a big deal out of this?" She asked, her words muffled by her hands.

"Because, Nico is surprising you, it's romantic and you want to look nice." Janette told her. Dani shook her head and groaned again. Janette sighed and decided to take a look in the closet herself, she browsed through a few more dresses before she found one that made her smile.

"Try this on." She said, stepping out of the closet and tossing the dress at Dani.

Dani eyed the dress suspiciously but then made her way to the closet to change. Janette sat back down at waited, when Dani stepped back out she smiled brightly.

"That's the one." Janette said.

By the time Dani finished with hair, makeup and deciding what shoes to wear it was just about seven thirty. She grabbed a light jacket and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Janette sat drinking a glass of wine.

"You look beautiful Dani." She said with a smile. Dani sighed and slipped up onto the barstool next to Janette's.

"Is it weird that I am nervous?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No, if you weren't I'd think there was something wrong." Janette said with a laugh.

"But I shouldn't be nervous, I mean, I trust Nico, it's not like I think he's gonna do something wrong." Dani said.

"Sweetie you're not nervous because of the surprise, I think you're nervous because you really love Nico and maybe you just haven't felt that way about anyone in a while." Janette said.

Dani thought for a seconds and then smiled.

"You know sometimes I think you'd make a pretty good therapist yourself." Dani said, giving Janette a slight nudge.

"Yeah but my therapy would consist of shopping and going out to party." Janette and Dani both laughed at that.

Nico pulled up to her house at exactly seven thirty. Janette answered the door and ushered him inside. Dani stepped into the front hallway a few seconds after and Janette smiled with pride at the look of astonishment on Nico's face.

Dani gave him a quick hug and a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said, and she smiled brighter. Her dress was a deep red color, made of smooth silk and strapless so that her hair fell across her bare shoulders.

"Alright you two, get going." Janette said, as she smiled at Dani.

"Enjoy yourselves; don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at Dani who shook her head.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Dani asked as she slipped into his car.

"It wouldn't really be much of a surprise if I did." Nico told her, she smiled and decided to just enjoy the ride and his company.

* * *

><p>By eight o'clock they were pulling up in front of a restaurant. Nico parked the car and then opened the door for Dani; she wrapped her arm around his as they walked to the door.<p>

It was quiet inside and Dani passed a look of confusion to Nico, it was Friday evening, the place should have been full.

"Did you get them to close the place down?" She whispered, Nico didn't answer but passed her a small smile and that was answer enough.

He led her though the lobby into the dining room where a single table was set for two. Dani smiled as he pulled her chair out for her.

"You did all this?" She asked, he sat down across from her and nodded. "Why?"

Nico looked her in the eye for a few seconds and then answered honestly.

"Because I love you and because you deserve it."

He always seemed to be able to leave her speechless. She reached across the table and took his hand in her own.

They were served a delicious dinner and they talked quietly while they ate, Dani found herself smiling and laughing and enjoying herself so much more than she had with Ray or even Matt and she knew that was something important.

When they finished eating Nico gave her another smile,  
>"I have one more surprise." He said, and then nodded to someone over her shoulder. Dani turned to find Isabelle and Brad seated on a small stage.<p>

"Hi Dani." She said with a smile. Brad picked up a guitar and turned to watch Isabelle for his cue to start.

"So, Nico asked me to sing a song for you, I told him it would be more romantic if he sang it to you but he doesn't sing so I am doing it instead." Dani laughed and smiled.

"So Dani this is a song to you, from Nico, but sung by me." Isabelle said, and then she glanced at Brad who began playing.

Dani turned to find Nico smiling at her; she took his hand and smiled back.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._

"Would you like to dance?" Nico asked, Dani smiled, "Of course."  
>He lead her out in front of where Isabelle and Brad sat, he pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. Dani smiled and leaned against his chest, content to be wrapped in his embrace.<p>

_Maybe I know; somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance._  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk.<em>

_But you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof; it's not a dream, oh._

Dani reached up and cupped his face in her hand.

"You know I'll never leave you." She whispered. Nico smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

His lips were soft against her own and she sighed as she leaned into him. She had never felt more complete than in this moment. She knew Nico would be there for her always.

He pulled back enough to let her breathe.

"I love you Danielle." He whispered against her lips. She smiled as she looked into his eyes,

"I love you too Nico." He kissed her again and she swore she could feel the whole world melt away.

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Isabelle watched on with a smile as she finished the song. She had known all along that Nico and Dani were perfect for each other but her brother was stubborn. She was just glad it had finally happened. She knew Nico was happy now, happier than he had ever been. She knew that for a long time her brother didn't think he deserved anyone to love but she knew better than that, he just needed to find the person who was right for him, and he'd found it in Dani.

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

_~Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! I kept searching for the perfect song for this chapter and I kept comming back to this one, if you didn't know it's <em>The Only Exception<em> by Paramore. In my opinion it was drastically overplayed but it's still a very good song.  
>So I hope everyone enjoyed the story and that the ending was up to par. Hopefully as Necessary Roughness continues I can write another story Dani and Nico, I can't wait to see how their characters play out in the next season!<br>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I've enjoyed getting your feedback.  
>Untill next time!<strong>

**~Tara~**


End file.
